Fight for Normalcy
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: A group of college professors and a gang work together to help take down the governement who is trying to go after non-humans.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Andaka Takimoto, normally called Andy by her friends, was standing in front of the mirror brushing her long black and blue hair. Her almost identical twin, Arie, entered their room with a yawn.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night writing again," Andy scolded.

Arie shrugged, "Once I get into a story it's hard to stop. Some coffee and I'll be good to go." She threw her black and green hair up in a ponytail after running the brush through it once.

Andy rolled her eyes, "At least it's the first day of classes, all we have to do is pass out the syllabus."

"Breakfast is ready!" One of their roommates called through the door. Though Andy and Arie owned the house, they rented out the other rooms to other professors at the local college. They'd all become friends and had been living together for a few years now.

Hiroki looked up from the paper with his big brown eyes before throwing it down on the table with a growl, "They're still trying to sign the Non-Human Identification List bill. It'll force us to come out, or if not, get arrested."

Dark brown haired Hibiki came in, hair a mess and still dressed in pajamas, "Maybe we should go into politics?"

Andy chuckled as she sat down, "Problem is, they don't want to listen to our kind. People are too stuck in their ways."

"We just want to live normal lives though," Blonde Kiko entered, a backpack slung on her shoulders.

Andy sighed, "I know. I just hope, for our students sake, they don't go through with it. We can try to find other jobs, but if they're bullied or forced out.."

"Why don't we start a school _just _for nonhumans?" Hikaru entered.

"We'd be just as bad as them, trying to keep us separated," Arie pointed out.

Andy quickly finished eating, "Well, until they sign the bill, we don't have to worry too much." She looked around before yelling, "Akasa?! It's time to go!"

Her teaching assistant suddenly appeared with a grin, "Ready."

Andy sighed before heading out the front door, Akasa following behind.

"One final year then I can be a full professor," Akasa smiled.

"Just don't go stealing my job," Andy chuckled.

The day went by quickly, and when Andy got home, the rest of her friends were gathered around the TV.

A news reporter spoke, "The bill has been passed through the House and Senate. The President is about to sign off on it as well. This will create a large change in the lives of everyone, whether it's the Non-Humans who have to sign up or for the humans who will now be able to see if their friends, coworkers, or even family aren't what they claim to be."

Andy let out a growl, "They can't be serious!"

Kiko let out a sob, "We're going to lose our jobs, aren't we?"

"You know we'll do everything we can to prevent that from happening.." Andy sighed, sadness washing over her.

The reporter continued, "Non-humans have two weeks to sign up. If found as non-human after that, it can lead to arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Hibiki stared at the computer, reading off names from the list, "It seems like we're the only non-humans who are teaching here..."

Kiko looked over his shoulder, "We have a lot of students though that are non-human.."

"We have to stay strong for them," Andy decided. "No matter what happens, we have to be there for them."

"Unless we get forced out of our jobs," Meiko spoke up from the doorway.

"There's laws against losing jobs due to race and orientation. Hopefully they'll include non-humans to that," Arie sighed.

"They consider us monsters. We aren't even human to them, even those of us witches who are most human-like.." Hiroki sighed.

The group soon headed to bed, struggling to sleep, knowing their lives were about to change.

Andy and Akasa headed to their office as they did every morning.

"Andy.. We have hundreds of emails," Akasa looked at the screen.

Andy, who was working on grading papers, looked up in confusion.

"They're all from parents or students who are complaining that we're not human.."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Let me type up a nice response and you can copy and paste it to all of them."

On the way home from work that day, Andy felt something hit her. She looked at her arm and noticed a dart sticking out from it. She soon felt dizzy before passing out.

She woke hearing her name. She blinked her eyes open and saw her roommates Hikaru, Hana, and Hibiki. The four of them seemed to be locked in a cell.

"What's going on?" Andy asked quietly.

"Not sure.." Hana gave her a worried look.

"Can you teleport us out?" Hibiki looked at the doctor.

"Give me a few more minutes for the dizziness to wear off.. I don't want to mess us up."

Hikaru was busy trying to search for a way out.

Soon, though, they heard footsteps coming closer.

A masked man stood in front of them, "You're just like animals locked in a cage.."

"What do you want?" Andy growled.

"We want all monsters like you dead. But especially the teachers like you, spreading your lies to our kids."

Andy rolled her eyes.

Hana tried shifting into a small mouse and running out of the cell. The man kicked at her, flinging her across the room with a loud thud.

"Leave her alone!" Andy screamed at him.

"You shut up."

Hibiki turned to smoke, floating out of the cell before punching the man. The man fell back but quickly got out a gun and shot at him. Hibiki fell backwards, his hand moving to his abdomen and finding it covered in blood.

"Who's next?" The man smirked.

Both Hikaru and Andy glared at him.

The man quickly shot at Hikaru before charging into the cell and grabbing onto Andy, "We're going to have some fun." She was pulled to a wall, her wrists chained up.

She kicked out at him before receiving a hard punch to the gut. She struggled to breathe, trying to think of any spells she knew to help. She vowed if she lived through this, she'd learn some spells to kill.

The next twenty minutes flew by and all Andy felt was pain. She wasn't sure if there was any part of her unbruised.

"Andy?"

Andy looked up in confusion, the world spinning. Her sister was standing in front of her.

"It's okay now," Arie said softly.

Andy tried to look around finding the masked man lying on the ground.

Arie used a teleportation spell to get the group back to the house.

Akasa and Hiroki helped get them onto the couches. Akasa grabbed the first aid kit and started working on Hikaru while Hiroki and Arie started using healing spells on Hibiki. After getting their bullet wounds closed and bandaged, Akasa checked Hana over. Arie began reciting spells over Andy, trying to heal some of the damage. Andy struggled to stay conscious, her breathing rapid and pain filled.

The next morning, Akasa knelt beside her, "I'll take care of your classes, don't worry."

"Don't get caught.." Andy kept replaying the scenes from the night before in her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll bite anyone who comes after me," Akasa smiled softly.

Hours later, Andy eventually pushed herself off the couch and headed into the bathroom. Her body was littered with sickening purple bruises and bandages. She was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs but she knew with Arie's help they were doing better than before.

A few days later, she finally went back to class. Students whispered about her now yellowing bruises, but she tried to act normal and teach as she normally would. She was glad the students in her classes didn't say anything about her being a witch, but she was still getting emails from a lot of parents.

She was wary of walking home, or anywhere, even when she was with her friends. Shadows haunted her and she grew very jumpy.

Looking through some spell books she had, she found a few spells for killing. She memorized them in case she was attacked again.

She had to stay late one night for meetings with students so it was dark when she was heading back home. She kept glancing behind her, walking quickly. She heard a noise and quickly looked toward it, mentally going over the spells she memorized in case she needed them.

A quickly moving shadow was coming straight toward her.

She backed up, starting to mutter a spell.

It didn't stop, slamming into her and knocking her flat as a bullet whizzed by where her head had been. The shadow felt substansial now, like muscular arms.

Andy stared up in confusion for a moment, her breathing rapid.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked worriedly.

"What..? Why did you save me? Who are you?" She asked quickly as her brain tried to make sense of everything.

"Why? Because I don't like seeing innocents hurt." The shadow coalesced into a tall man, dressed in dark jeans and t-shirt. "As for who I am, you can call me Tet." He held out a hand to her.

She took it slowly, "I'm Andy. Thanks I guess.." She looked around for the shooter as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.

"He's gone. Coward." Tet spit the word venomously.

She stared at him a moment, "Do you know who it was..? This is the second time I've been attacked since the bill was passed.."

He shook his head. "No. I just saw the gun aimed at you."

"Well.. Thank you again. I should probably get home."

He gave her a salute, then disappeared in a flash of flame.

Andy looked around for a moment before quickly rushing home.

She headed to her room and curled up in her bed, trying to stay calm. This was the second time someone tried to kill her.. What if they went after her friends next? What if they died and she couldn't help them? Tears dripped down her face as she thought of the possibilities.

"Daka? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Andy answered her twin.

Arie let out a small sigh, "Well, dinner is ready if you want any."

Andy nodded slowly, deciding to stay in bed.

The next morning she headed to campus with Akasa, looking around constantly.

"You're even jumpier than you have been the last week.." Akasa noticed.

"It's nothing.. Just worried.."

"You need some anti anxiety medicine or something."

"I _need_ people to quit trying to kill me."

Akasa sighed and headed into their office. When it was lunch time, Andy went down to the English department to go to Arie's office. She was surprised when she saw the man from the night before.

"Hey," she gave him a small smile.

"Hello again." He juggled a notebook to his other side and extended a hand. "I'm just waiting on a friend."

Andy nodded slowly, "Are you a student here?"

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Guilty. I take Professor Masato's engineering courses. I'm Tetsuya Kanamoto."

"Ah, one of Hiroki's students. I'm Doctor Andaka Takimoto."

He chuckled. "I've seen you on campus with the Professor." He looked over as Arie's door opened and a lithe young man exited. "Everything okay Ryu?"

Arie left her office and locked the door behind her. Andy gave her a small smile.

The one Tet called Ryu nodded quietly before giving a quiet "Thanks Professor". He nodded to Andy, then began heading down the hall as Tet smiled apologetically. Tet ran after him, swinging an arm around the other's shoulders as they disappeared.

Arie raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Andy chuckled, "Let's go to lunch."

They sat in the dining hall at a long table with their friends.

Hibiki sat in front of his laptop, typing rapidly, "There's been a rise in deaths since the bill was signed, yet politicians still don't want to reverse it."

"It's too late anyway, the list is out already," Hiroki sighed.

"They don't have to sign up until they're eighteen... It could help the future kids," Kiko answered.

"True," Hiroki nodded quietly.

"There's been protests happening too, but there was a shooting at one of them." Hibiki read another news article.

"It's not safe for any of us, is it?" Meiko looked depressed.

"We need to set good examples for the students though," Andy reminded.

"How can you say that when we got attacked?" Hikaru growled, "It might be safer for us to just quit."

"And pay bills how?" Arie rolled her eyes.

"Right.." Hikaru frowned.

"So it's either be homeless and possibly die, or keep our jobs and possibly die?" Hana asked quietly. "Doesn't sound like good options either way."

Andy finished her lunch quietly, trying to stay positive even though she was terrified. She kept glancing around expecting another near death incident.

After putting their trays up, Andy asked Hiroki, "I met a student of yours. Tetsuya Kanamoto? What do you know about him?"

Hiroki shrugged, "He normally keeps to himself."

"What about that Ryu kid?" Andy looked at Arie.

"Ryusei? He's super smart but really quiet. He has some struggles, but he always gets good grades."

Andy nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to know about them anyway?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"They just seem interesting, especially Tet."

"Tet? You know him by a nickname already?" Arie smirked.

"It's not like that, it's complicated.." She didn't want to tell them about getting shot at because she didn't want to worry them.

Arie chuckled softly, "I'll see you guys later."

Andy nodded and headed off her own direction, back to the medical building.

The next few days went by with nothing major happening, but Andy still kept constant watch out. She was walking out by the fountain when she heard shouting. She rushed over toward it, seeing students attacking others. The ones attacking had signs about getting rid of non-humans from campus.

Andy growled and was about to yell when she noticed a small group standing in front of Ryusei.

Tet was in front, a darker youth beside him with wild hair matching his eyes. Another was baring fangs at the attackers as three more protectively shielded Ryusei from harm.

"If you guys don't get out of here I'm making sure you're all expelled!" Andy yelled at the attackers.

Most of them turned and noticed her, starting to leave. A few more argued, "We're allowed to protest!"

"Peaceful protesting, not shouting and fighting," Andy said sternly.

"You're just upset because you're one of them," One glared at her.

"Doesn't matter what I am. I'm a professor, which means I _can _get you expelled. Now go."

Finally they left, a couple still yelling slurs at them as they walked away.

Andy took a deep breath and shook her head. She then glanced at the small group, "You guys okay?"

Tet looked over at the others, then back at Andy with a nod. "Nothing serious. Sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. They technically are allowed to protest but peacefully. I just wish they didn't have such stupid ideas."

Tet shrugged. "Stupid people are all over. Just takes control not to beat them so their bodies match."

Andy chuckled softly before glancing at her watch, "I have to get to class. See you."

He gave a wave before turning to the others and speaking quietly.

"Could you tell Professor Rain that Ryusei went home?" A tall redhead asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Andy nodded before heading off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy and Akasa were in their office working on grading papers when they heard a knock on the door. Andy went and opened it and looked out into the hall.

Tet leaned against the wall unsteadily, one hand wrapped around his side. "I couldn't think of anywhere else.."

Andy looked at him with concern, "Come on in. What happened?"

"Altercation with one of the idiot protestors off campus." He pushed himself away and swayed toward her. Blood seeped from between his fingers.

Andy grabbed onto him and pushed him onto the small couch they had. She grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wound as she muttered healing spells. Soon he was all bandaged up and no longer bleeding. "There. You might be sore for a while, but with the spells I used, you should be alright."

He gave a small nod, then tried to rise. "Thank you. I'll get out of your hair now."

Akasa raised an eyebrow, "You don't look like you should be moving."

"Yeah, you can rest a bit longer if you want?" Andy offered.

He sank back down weakly. "I just figured you wouldn't want the interruption. Surprised you didn't call anyone frankly."

Andy shrugged, "I like helping people, and I owed you one anyway." She sat back at her desk and continued to grade papers.

"Maybe so and no you don't owe me anything. But most people, when faced with a situation like this would be calling paramedics, not using a first aid kit like Clara Barton." He gave her the hint of a smile.

"Why call the paramedics when I'm a licensed doctor?" Andy smirked.

He chuckled. "Forgot about that truthfully. But you haven't called the police either."

She shrugged again, "You obviously don't want them involved or you wouldn't have come to me."

He looked down with a sigh. "Not that I wouldn't like to press charges, but right now I doubt I'd get much help."

Andy nodded, "Well, if anything like this happens again, my office is open."

"Hope your office goes unused." Tet winced as he shifted position.

Akasa glanced at the time, "I have class. I'll see you later, Andy."

"Alright. Be careful," Andy gave him a small smile before looking back at Tet. "Well, it seems like violence toward non-humans has been rising up since the list went up, whether you're on it or not. Every once and a while I'd see people protesting against non-humans on campus, but it seems like an everyday occurance now.."

"Heard rumors there was going to be a lot of dropouts once that list went public. Worried there will be some kind of organized attack on us."

Andy nodded, "My friends and I are all worried we'll get fired. Four of us got kidnapped the first week the list was out," she sighed. "But we're trying to be here and be good examples for the non-human students."

"Fired is the least worst thing that could happen. Other states have reported so many deaths it looks like a war zone." He scowled angrily.

"Believe me, I know," she looked down, "I hope it doesn't get like that here.. I don't know what we'll do."

He remained quiet until a low ringing was heard from his jacket. He answered the phone quickly, his face going white. "They alright?" He waited for an answer, then quickly spoke. "Take them to my place. Call everyone to meet. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and began to push himself off the couch.

"Do you need any help?" Andy looked at him worriedly.

"To be honest, I don't think you should be involved anymore. But I also don't know how I'm going to get home without passing out." He grimaced as he made it to his feet.

"If you give me the address, I know a teleportation spell," Andy offered.

"1225 N Anderson." He leaned against the wall, his eyes blinking slowly.

Andy put a hand on his arm and sait the spell, arriving in front of the building.

"Thanks. You should go now." Tet weaved slowly toward the stairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Is anyone alright with this damn list public?" He asked quietly before leaning on the railing to stay upright.

Andy took out a small notebook from her pocket and scribbled on it. "Here's my number. If you do end up needing help." She held it out to him.

He reached over, but his eyes rolled up before he got ahold of it. He began to fall as he lost consciousness.

Andy rolled her eyes as she caught him. She slipped the paper into one of his pockets before lifting him and knocking on the door.

The dark skinned man she'd seen earlier answered it and froze. "Shit! What happened?" He helped her get him inside and onto the couch.

"He said he had some issues with the protesters. Showed up to my office. He should be alright, I did some spells and got it bandaged up. He just needs more rest."

"Sonofabitch! I'm going to rip them new holes." He began to pace, then stopped in puzzlement. "Why you?"

Andy shrugged, "Not sure really. He didn't even remember I'm a doctor."

The man shot Tet with an exasperated look. "Idiot." Then he looked at her thoughtfully. "Would you be willing to look over our guests? Just to make sure there aren't any issues that will land them where they have to answer questions?"

"Sure," Andy gave a small smile.

The man led her to a crowded guest room. Several of the gang present at the protester incident were anxiously watching Ryusei sleep while two of the other men winced as they were given aid.

Andy entered slowly, looking around a moment nervously before getting to work helping heal the two getting aid.

"Aren't you that Professor from earlier?" One of the men asked with the slightest hint of an accent.

"Yeah. I'm a medical doctor too," Andy gave him a small smile.

"Kiba! Why the hell is she here?" The vampire from before angrily asked.

"She brought Tet home. The idiot got himself hurt and came to her for some reason. Figured since she's here, she could help the twins. If you don't like it, Shouma, feel free to leave."

Shouma scowled, his eyes not leaving Andy.

Andy started on some healing spells, light glowing around them.

The one with the accent spoke again. "How do we know she won't report us?"

"Why would I?" Andy answered.

"Isn't that what _you people_ do? Report undocumented people to the state?" Shouma retorted.

"What or who do you mean by 'you people'?"

"He means medical personnel." One of the injured men quietly responded. "We tried to go to the hospital and almost got arrested."

Andy rolled her eyes, "First off, I work as a professor, I have no one I have to report to. Secondly, since being on the list, I've been kidnapped and beaten up, and almost shot. I get not wanting to be on it."

Everyone conscious in the room visibly relaxed, even Shouma.

Kiba watched her. "But you're breaking the law by not reporting us. You don't know us. We could be dangerous. Why would you not do it?"

"Technically, I've not seen anything to report yet. And I don't know him that well, but Tet saved me so I figure he's okay. If he's your friend, I figure you can't be that bad."

Kiba gave her an incredulous look as Shouma bared his fangs. "So she says..must be nice being so naive and innocent. Wonder what she tastes like?"

The accented one smacked Shouma. "Keep your fangs out of trouble will ya?"

Andy gave a small chuckle, "After getting kidnapped I memorized quite a few killing spells, so don't test your luck."

Kiba laughed as Shouma gave her a look of wariness. "It would serve you right too. It's not nice to eat the guest."

Andy finished healing up the two before glancing over at Ryusei, "Is he okay?"

The one who had mentioned the hospital frowned. "He breathed in some smoke, but I thought he'd just passed out due to the panic attack.."

Andy pulled out a stethoscope and listened to his breathing before reciting a few spells. "He should be alright after getting more rest."

"Thank you. I doubt he'll be in class." The man sighed, pulling his wallet out. He counted the few bills inside before handing her a twenty dollar bill. "This is what I can pay now. Give me a day or so and I'll pay more."

Andy shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"You don't work for free, I know. Just have to figure out if I can access the bank account to get what little we have. Going to have to figure out where we're going to stay too." He spoke, but was obviously thinking out loud.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I get paid to teach, anything I do on the side is just helping out." She looked thoughtful, "It's unfinished but we do have a basement we've been thinking about renting out?"

"You would do that for us?" The other man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "If you get caught harboring us, you'd be arrested too."

"I could claim I had no idea, I was just renting the room out," Andy gave a small smile. "But I know it's a risk, and if it comes down to it, I'll take the fall so my sister and other roommates don't."

Tet appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Are you _insane_? You just met us and now you're willing to be arrested and put in a _camp_ for us?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm just saying, I have space. You need space. And I'd be willing to risk that for anyone who needs help, so feel free to call me insane all you want."

"You're for real.. A genuine good samaritan.." Shouma sounded amazed as the man who had tried to pay her gave a shy smile. "If you're serious, we'll be so quiet you won't even know we're there. And thank you."

"Yeah, I'm serious. And a little noise won't bother me. We have nine of us living there already," she chuckled.

"I mean it. We won't do anything to raise any questions."

Andy nodded, "Well, whenever you need it, the space is there. I can see about picking up some furniture for down there," she looked thoughtful.

"We don't need much. We saved our bedrolls." The other man commented with a shrug.

Andy gave them the address, "Come over whenever, someone's almost always awake."

"What if the ones who did this find you? I can't have your safety on my conscience." The redhead stopped short of acceptance.

"Since we're already on the list, we're already targets. Everyone in my house is on the list, four of us got kidnapped already and I was almost shot. It's not like our lives are danger free."

"If you're sure about this, I'll drop them tomorrow." The one with the accent said as he yawned.

Andy nodded, "Sounds good. It was nice meeting you." She focused a moment before reciting the teleportation spell and arriving home.

She called everyone to the living room, "Guys, starting tomorrow we're renting out the basement to some people."

"Some people?" Arie raised an eyebrow.

"This has to do with that guy, doesn't it?" Akasa smirked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Yes actually. They need a place to stay and we have extra room."

"Are they nice?" Kiko wondered.

"They seem so," Andy nodded.

"Will they care about us?" Hibiki asked quietly.

"No, they won't."

"With everything that's been happening lately, is this really a good idea?" Hiroki spoke up.

Meiko chimed, "It's their house, so as long as Andy and Arie are okay with it, we have to be too."

Andy looked at Arie who shrugged, "I'll trust your judgement. But if they don't get along with us or bring anything dangerous to us, they're going."

Andy nodded in understanding before heading off to their room.

The next morning, Andy woke early, getting up to cook breakfast. She knew most of the group would sleep in since it was a weekend, but she figured they could reheat it if they wanted. She sat at the table and ate in silence, hoping things would work out with the new tenants.

There was a knock at the door.

Andy got up and opened it slowly.

Ryusei and the two other men stood fidgeting. Ryusei especially looked uncomfortable.

"Are we too early?" The redhead asked quietly, a bedroll tied to his back as he hefted a campstove.

"No, you're fine," Andy smiled, "Come on in." She moved to let them in. "I'm Andy by the way. I'll introduce you to my roommates when they're up."

"You know Ryu here already. We're his older brothers. I'm Ryon and he's Yamae."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and showed them to the basement. "I made breakfast if you guys are hungry?"

Both Ryusei and Yamae perked up, causing Ryon to laugh. "You said the magic words."

Andy grinned, "Come on, I made a bunch."

Once in the kitchen, she filled them up plates and went back to her seat.

Soon, a few more of the group trickled in.

"These are new roomies?" Hikaru smiled and introduced himself.

Meiko did the same, grinning at them.

Hibiki stayed quiet as he made his plate, but gave them a small smile as he sat down.

"That's Hibiki. He's quiet until you get to know him, then he won't shut up," Hiroki chuckled. "I'm Hiroki."

Kiko came in still in her pajamas, "Oh, hi there."

"And that's Kiko," Hiroki informed.

Hana and Arie entered last.

Arie raised an eyebrow, "You are renting our basement to one of my students?"

Andy chuckled, "Yes?"

Ryusei looked like he was going to bolt for the basement and Ryon whispered quietly. He slowly relaxed, but kept his eyes on the table. Ryon gave a sigh and looked at Arie.

"We're really appreciative of this. We lost our apartment last night and were going to be couch surfing when Professor Takimoto offered."

"It's not a problem," Arie gave them a smile.

"If you guys need anything, we might have some extra clothes and stuff," Hikaru looked thoughtful.

"You're already doing so much. We can't take anything else. Bad enough you are subjecting yourselves to us." Yamae commented as he finished eating.

"Seriously, Hikaru has so much clothes, he could clothe an army," Hiroki laughed.

Hikaru chuckled before heading to their room and going through his closet. He came back with a large laundry basket full of stuff, "If any of this will fit you, you can have it."

Ryon stared at him in shock as Yamae's eyes went wide.

Hikaru gave a small laugh, "I work for the theater department, so I end up making and buying clothes for different roles.."

Ryon finally nodded, then hung his head as Ryusei finally shot out of his seat and down the stairs. "Dammit..Sorry about him."

"There's a lot of new people and a whole new situation. It's understandable," Arie smiled softly.

Ryon gave a sigh of relief. "You aren't freaking out.. I'm taking that as a good sign."

Andy chuckled before getting up to start washing dishes. "Go try on the clothes and in a while we can go to the store and get other things you might need, like toothbrushes and stuff."

Both men gratefully nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

"They seem interesting," Hibiki finally spoke.

Kiko laughed, "They seem nice. I'm glad we can help them."

Arie nodded, "Me too."

A few hours later, Andy knocked on the basement door.

Yamae opened it, then gave her a grin. "Come in. Ryon's wrangling Ryu."

Andy chuckled, "I made a list of things you guys might need."

"Come on, finish the bar. Then get your shoes and meet us." Ryon stepped out from behind the quilt they'd strung up to create a small room. "Oh hey. I wanted to say thanks for the clothes."

"Not a problem. Like Hiroki said, Hikaru's closet is stuffed even without that stuff."

He laughed as Ryusei appeared quietly, shoes on but untied. He threw the wrapper for something away, then sat down to tie a neat bow on each sneaker. He grinned at Ryon, but ducked his head when he noticed Andy there.

Andy smiled softly, "All ready then? Let's go." She led them out to her car and waited for them to get in before driving to the store.

Ryon looked at her quietly. "Most people would either have freaked out or asked a million questions about Ryu. You didn't blink at his actions this morning and you haven't asked, why?"

"I didn't really think it was my place to ask, but as a doctor and a teacher, I'm used to all kinds of people."

"When he first enrolled, the dean was very doubtful he'd be able to do it. I almost decked him when he suggested he wouldn't fit in." Ryon glanced in the mirror at the back seat where Ryusei was listening to Yamae talk quietly.

"Arie says he's really smart, just quiet."

"His I.Q. was tested at 240. The doctors were amazed. He's formally diagnosed as having Asperger's Syndrome."

Andy nodded, "I figured it was something like that."

He gave her a smile. "Before you ask, he's never been violent to others. Sometimes himself if he gets too panicked. Just letting you know in case something happens and we're not there."

Andy smiled, "Alright. Anything that specifically sets him off into panicking?"

"Any type of danger to Yamae and I. And needles. He's had some doctors more interested in trying new "cures" than getting to know him."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

Ryon laughed. "You might just be the perfect doctor for him.."

Andy chuckled, "Well, if you ever need anything, I basically give free healthcare to anyone in the house."

"Good to know." He smirked for a minute. "Why are you really doing this? Are you really a good samaritan or are you just biding your time to drop the other shoe on us?"

"I just like helping people," she shrugged.

"Sorry. That came out bad. It's just we've run into a few people who acted nice until their true motives came out. Another reason why we're not on the registration list. Ryusei only is because one of his teachers tricked him into signing."

Andy sighed, "Sounds like that teacher's an asshole. And all of us in the house are just nice people. We're teachers, we're here to be helpful to others." She then glanced over at him, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys?"

"We're wolves."

Andy nodded, "That's cool."

"Not in the summer." Ryon chuckled.

Andy laughed as she pulled up to the store. After getting out of the car, she waited on the others.

Ryusei actually gave her a smile as Yamae took him inside.

Ryon nudged her. "He likes you. That's the quickest he's ever made eye contact with anyone but us and the gang."

Andy smiled and headed into the store, grabbing a cart and starting to go through the list. "I'll get everything, don't worry about it. Just pick out what you think you need if I didn't get it on the list already."

He looked over the list, then shook his head. "You got everything and more. Some of this stuff we haven't had since our parents.." He shook his head. "I'll just pick up some stuff separately for Ryu."

"I can get it. What does he need?"

"He prefers certain snacks. It's sometimes a struggle to get him to eat. Mostly protein bars and shakes. Also I need to replace his stim toys, but that might take awhile. I'll just get him a teething toy."

"What kind of stim toys does he use? If we can't find them here, I'm sure other stores have them or we can order them online?"

"I don't have access to our bank account at the moment. He uses a chew necklace, I don't know if you're familiar with them." Ryon sighed, "We lost most of our stuff in the fire."

"Like I said, I'll buy them. You just pick out what you guys need, okay?"

"That's too much to ask you for." He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," she smiled.

He gave her a grateful smile, then grinned as he saw Ryusei and Yamae playing in the arcade. "Perfect. No meltdowns today hopefully."

Andy grinned before continuing to get the things on the list. Once they found everything, she checked out and paid, then stashed everything in the trunk.

Yamae came out fast, dragging Ryusei by the arm. The younger man had a pair of furry ears and Ryon face palmed.

"He's _got_ to learn better control."

"We have bigger problems." Yamae pointed behind them at two burly guys stalking toward them.

"Shit…" Ryon looked at Andy. "Stay with him?"

Andy nodded.

Ryon calmly walked up and raised his hands. "Sorry about my brother. He's autistic and doesn't have good control."

"What? So not only is he a dog, he's feeble too?!" One of the men rolled his eyes.

The other one snarled "Exactly why your kind shouldn't breed. _Or _breathe." He pulled a knife and Ryon backed up.

"We don't want trouble. We're leaving."

The first man backhanded him to the pavement, the second approached Andy and Ryusei.

Ryusei began to growl, his eyes darkening as claws appeared. He bared his teeth as the man's hand shot out, then gave a whimper and sank to his knees.

Andy backed up, starting to mutter a killing spell.

The man stiffened, looking at her in amazement before toppling to the ground.

Ryusei was being punched repeatedly as Yamae tried to regain his senses from being punched.

Andy pushed the guy as hard as she could, trying to get him off of Ryusei.

He whirled, slamming a fist into her stomach.

She struggled to catch her breath but continued trying to keep him off of Ryusei.

Finally the man straightened. "That will teach you _things_ to show yourself in public." He walked away, not even glancing at the dead man.

Andy knelt by Ryusei and starting muttering spells, light glowing around him as the wounds worked on healing.

Yamae helped Ryon stagger to the car. "Let's get out of here before more show up."

Andy nodded and got Ryusei into the car before starting it. After they were in, she drove off toward home.

Ryon was shaking, whether from pain or anger she didn't know. "A feeble minded dog.. And _we're _monsters?"

Andy shook her head, staying silent until they got home. She got Ryusei inside and on a couch before continuing to heal him.

Yamae helped bring in the bags, going down the stairs as Ryon stood watching. His hands clenched and unclenched angrily. He didn't seem to notice his swelling eye and lip.

When Andy was done with Ryusei, she said a spell to help heal Ryon.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. We'll go, so we don't make more problems." Ryon headed for the basement, then began packing their belongings.

Andy went down after him, "It's alright, you don't have to leave. You don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"You just _killed_ someone because of us! We shouldn't have done this. I'll figure out somewhere. You should have never been put in that situation."

Andy paused, the fact that she killed someone hadn't actually hit her yet. She took a deep breath, "It's alright. Stay."

He whirled. "It is _not_ alright! You could be arrested for murder because of us. And when it's revealed you're on the list.. You'll disappear. No one will ever know if you are alive or dead."

"What happened, happened. It's not like you leaving can take it back. _I _killed someone. That's something _I _have to deal with. You need a place to stay, and this place is open to you. I'll risk any more danger."

"Why? You barely know us! You're risking your _life_, your _freedom_ for three lawbreakers.. We already lost our parents.. I refuse to lose you too.." He sank to Ryusei's bedroll, tears streaking his face.

"I'm just a nice person, I guess that's why. And I might barely know you, but I can tell you're good people," she crouched down to his level. "What's done is done. All I can do is accept responsibility if the time comes."

"You're too nice to be real.." Ryon closed his eyes wearily.

"Well, I am real, okay?"

He gave a slow nod. "Where's the aspirin?" He rubbed one temple softly.

Andy went and grabbed a few pills and some water, going back down to give them to him.

He gave her a small smile as he took them, draining the water after swallowing the pills. "I'm supposed to see Tet tonight. Hope he doesn't find out about this or he'll blow his top. He's rather protective of us."

Andy nodded, "Well at least one of the two men can't cause any more harm."

"The security cams might.."

Andy sighed, "I'll see if Hibiki can erase them. He's pretty good at hacking things like that. But like I said, it's my actions, I'll take responsibility if needed."

"You know hacking's illegal, right?" Ryon gave her a small smile. "And you were protecting us. It's our responsibility too."

"I'm pretty sure it'll come up as only mine, seeing as I said the spell that killed him," she sighed. "And yeah, hacking's still less illegal than killing.. so it's not that bad," she gave a small smirk.

Ryon let out a laugh, wiping his face. "Can't believe we ended up with the one professor who breaks more laws than we do.. Sure you don't want to give up the day job and join the gang?"

Andy chuckled, "I'm good thanks. I'm going to go talk to Hibiki then I'll check on Ryu again." She headed upstairs. After a few minutes of hacking, she was back out front sitting by Ryusei.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around warily for a moment, then quietly asked "My brothers?"

"Are safe downstairs."

He exhaled sharply as the tension drained away. "I'm sorry.. He hurt you because of me."

"No, he hurt us because he's a screwed up asshole. You have nothing to be sorry about." She sighed before giving him a small smile, "The ears were cute by the way."

He gave her a grin, popping them out and giving her a wiggle.

She chuckled, "How are you feeling? Do you want some pain meds?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'm not sure what he even did. I just felt pain."

Andy frowned and went to get him a couple pills and water.

He took them silently, then headed for the basement as there was a knock at the door.

Andy opened it warily, looking out slowly.

Tet gave her a concerned look. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she gave him a small smile as she opened the door to let him in.

"They giving you trouble? I know Ryu can be a handful sometimes."

"They've been great," Andy answered. "They're downstairs." She pointed to the basement door.

"Okay…" He headed for the door, opening it and calling "I hope you three are decent because I'm coming down!"

"No wish fulfillment today, you black hearted demon!" Yamae called back as Tet started down the stairs with a laugh.

Andy curled up in a chair, turning the television on but not really paying attention as she thought about the fact that she killed someone. She knew it was for defense but as a doctor she never thought she'd kill. She stared blankly at the reality show that was on.

After a minute, Tet was back in the room. He was snarling, black smoke swirling off him.

Andy still hadn't noticed him until Akasa entered and mentioned, "Andy.. your friend seems angry."

Andy turned and noticed him, "What's wrong?"

"Those bastards… I'm going to find him and he's going to pray to die…" The smoke was getting denser as his rage grew.

"It's alright. Karma will get him. Just calm down."

He gave her a dark look. "Surprised you didn't kill him." The smoke began to dissipate slowly.

"I probably would have if he continued. I was just focused on getting him off of Ryusei."

"Glad you were there. Sorry about it too though."

"It's ok," she sighed.

"No, it's not. Offering to help people should not end up in a case of having to kill someone to protect others." He stared at her intently. "Are you alright? And are you sure you want them to stay? I could probably find a space at my place. It would be tight with the others, but we'd manage."

"Of course they can stay. And I am just trying to process the fact I killed someone.. I'll be alright though."

"The first one is the hardest." He ran a hand through his hair as his other hand absently pressed on his side. He looked exhausted and she realized there was blood seeping through his shirt.

"Sit down, I'll clean your wound up," she said as she grabbed a first aid kit.

"Huh?" He looked at her, then down at his shirt. "Where-?"

"You probably bothered the wound from yesterday by moving around too much."

"Oh.." He sat down slowly, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Just relax. I'll get this fixed up then you can rest for a while." She worked on rebandaging it and saying more healing spells.

He shook his head. "It's not safe.."

"It's alright, I'll make sure nothing happens."

His eyes were closing against his will. Soon he was sleeping, his body semi relaxed under her hands.

She finished up before sitting back down in the other chair, glancing over at him occasionally.

Yamae cautiously came up from the basement, staring at Tet. "He okay? The gang had a run in with a government patrol knocking on doors."

"He'll be alright, just his wound from yesterday still trying to heal. He needs rest."

"Easier said than done. He's too type A." Yamae gave a small smile. "He feels responsible for us. Ever since the group facility.."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Group facility?"

"Several of us were raised together in a group facility after our parents either died or disappeared. My brothers and I were there for a few weeks. Tet had been there for years. The others varied from years to months."

Andy nodded slowly. "Sounds rough."

"Sometimes. The faculty wasn't great. But we stuck together and when an opportunity arose, we ran. We've been getting by for the most part. But now with this damn bill.."

Andy sighed, "Yeah. It's making everything difficult isn't it? It's nice you guys had each other though."

"Yeah. We're lucky." Yamae sat down. "I know my brother has probably already asked, but is there an ulterior motive for this?"

Andy shook her head, "Just a person trying to be nice."

His lips quirked up. "Alright. Sorry if I offended."

She chuckled, "It seems like you guys have had some bad experiences. It's understandable to be wary of new people."

He nodded. "People have wanted to display us like zoo animals. One offered to give us a large sum of money to keep Ryu as a pet, of all damn things. One woman wanted Ryon as an escort.. And not the type that watches over you, if you get my meaning."

Andy rolled her eyes, "People are ridiculous."

"I know right? It's obvious I'm the better looking one." He gave her an impish grin.

Andy chuckled in response, glancing back over at Tet.

He was still asleep, his brow furrowed. Red tinged smoke began to slowly rise as he twitched.

"Shit. This is bad. He needs to wake up before he burns a hole in your couch." Yamae crossed to him, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, extra crispy. You need to wake up before you have to buy the nice doctor a new couch."

Andy watched him for a moment, "Is he having a nightmare?"

"Yeah. He tends to have nasty ones. He burnt down his last apartment and almost died." The wolf shook Tet again, sighing with relief as Tet opened hazy eyes.

"What's going on?" He sat up fast, then gasped.

"Nightmare. You were about to cause smoke damage."

"Fuck.." Tet looked over at Andy. "Sorry."

"It's okay. If you need more rest you can go back to sleep. I can wake you if it happens again," she offered.

"Maybe if I had half a bottle of aspirin first."

Yamae chuckled. "You and your drug threshold."

Andy got up and grabbed the bottle then tossed it gently to him.

He caught it, shaking out a handful and chewing them. He replaced the cap on the bottle and tossed it back.

Yamae yawned. "I'm going to crash. My brothers are already asleep. Make sure mr black heart doesn't make us _all_ homeless, okay?"

Andy chuckled, "I'll try. Good night."

He gave a wave and headed downstairs as Tet gave a wince.

"Get some more sleep. I'll wake you if you need it."

He nodded, then answered. "You may end up having more visitors if I sleep too long though."

Andy shrugged in response before curling back up in the chair.

He gave her an amused smile, then closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Andy stared blankly at the tv for a while before glancing over at Tet. She then watched him sleeping as her mind still trying to process the day's events.

Tet woke with a start, breathing heavily as he blinked. After a minute he took a deep breath and began to stand. "I'll get out of your hair."

"It's not like I'm forcing you out," Andy chuckled.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant you shouldn't have to put up with me and my baggage. Just glad I didn't burn your couch down."

"It's not a problem if you want to stay longer, but it's also not like I'm going to force you to stay," she answered. "And it's not like you can control your nightmares."

He cocked his head, watching her face. "You're not afraid of me."

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I'm not human and have enough baggage to fill Amtrak?"

"It's alright. No one is baggage free and no one here is human."

"I'm really not human though." He sat down, running a hand over his face.

"It's okay," Andy gave him a small smile.

He was quiet, eyes drifting to the tv. He stared for a moment, then asked "Why did you become a doctor?"

"I wanted to help people," Andy shrugged.

He nodded silently. "Don't judge me too harshly for this. The only people I care about honestly are the ones in the gang. I see it as most of the world doesn't give a damn or actively thinks I shouldn't exist, so fuck them. Let them blow themselves up or however they want to destroy themselves."

"The reason I became a professor, and I think the reason all of us did, was because if we set good examples for the next generation, maybe more people will learn to care." Andy sighed. "But I do see your point."

His lips quirked a bit, but he didn't answer for several minutes. "I'm half demon, half human. My father is a bigwig supposedly, not that I've ever met him. My mother gave me to the state as soon as I was born because she was terrified of me. Every human I've ever known has either been afraid or openly surprising to me. But even among non humans I'm not accepted because I'm only half. Only the gang accepts me."

"That's rough. People are just assholes, which is why I want to teach people to care about everyone. I know I can't reach everyone, but even if I change a few people's minds..." she trailed off.

"You really believe it's possible? To change someone who has heard their whole life that we're monsters, something less than fit to live, to suddenly believe the opposite?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Doc. Maybe you just have more faith than I do."

"I know it won't be sudden, change is slow, but I believe it's possible. Even changing just a few minds will make the world a slightly better place."

"Is that the best we can hope for? Like everyone trying to get the bill repealed? They think that somehow the genie will go back in the bottle and everything will be fine if we're not forced to register. But what about the rest of us? The ones who have died, or lost everything like your guests? We're still out and nothing will make that right." Tet gritted his teeth.

"I know that nothing can make that right, but we can't spend our whole lives searching for revenge. All we can do is try to make things better. The bill being repealed won't make things better, but changing people's minds will. Even if one person can only change a few minds, when you multiply that by however many more are fighting for the same cause, it'll rise exponentially." Andy sighed, "but I get that I can't change everyone's mind, and that includes you. Some people will never change, but I'd rather try to put hope and positivity into the world than revenge and negativity."

"You got the wrong idea there Doc. I'm not into the whole revenge thing. Just trying to protect my family. I just wish that we could make people see reason. Like I try to frame it this way, how many people would be so quick to judge if shifting or being a demon was something you could catch? Probably not the majority. The problem is with the small minority who would still hurt us. Like the ones who attacked you. We have to be ready for those people, to fight them to keep our families safe."

Andy nodded, "There'll always be that minority unfortunately. And that's why I've been memorizing kill spells."

"Good. The problem is there are a number of your colleagues who believe we can talk to the minority. The one who tricked Ryu is in that number. I **want **_his_ ass. Who knows how many others he coerced into registering?"

Andy sighed, "Who knows.."

He exhaled softly as his phone rang. He answered it quietly. Then he began nodding and replying. It sounded like he was under interrogation. Finally he said "Keep him as comfortable as possible and I'll see what I can find to help. _Don't _go psycho on me okay?" He nodded once more, then closed the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"Sounds like trouble. Do you need any help?"

"Somebody dosed a vampire blood bank with dead blood. Shouma and Kiba are sick and Kiba is pissed."

"I might be able to help them," Andy looked thoughtful. "And I can see how much extra blood we have around here, getting them some good blood might help."

"You're not obligated to help us." Tet looked genuinely surprised at her offer.

"I know I'm not," she answered. "But like I've said, I don't know how many times in the last few days, I'm just a nice person who likes to help."

"Sorry, Doc. I have a thick skull sometimes, as proven by my gpa." Tet cracked a smile.

Andy smiled before going to the fridge and grabbing some blood out. "Let's go."

He stood carefully and headed for the door.

Andy went out and led him to her car, starting it up as she waited for him to climb in.

He climbed into the passenger seat. "Same address we went to the other night. We live together."

Andy nodded, "Alright." She started the drive in silence.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He sighed as smoke wafted off him. "Dammit.."

"You okay?"

"Not really. My body is unstable at the best of times and this certainly is not that. But I can't stop it."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you control fire so it doesn't eat me alive? My father is a fire demon, but because of my mother I have all the power but only half the ability to control or withstand the pressure on my body."

Andy frowned, "I might be able to come up with a spell to help?"

"Are you a miracle worker? Other witches have tried. All failed. They say I have maybe six months left before I burn out."

Andy took a deep breath, "I'll see what I can do, though I doubt I'm a miracle worker.."

"You will be if you manage to help me." He went silent aside from the occasional grimace.

Soon, they pulled up to Tet's apartment. He got out, moving very slowly. Unlocking the door, he entered and motioned her in.

Andy followed behind.

He went to the back room where everyone greeted him. Shouma and Kiba were shaking, looking not unlike drug users detoxing.

Andy checked them over, handing them bags of good blood before reciting a few spells.

They eagerly drank, their tremors slowly ceasing as they relaxed.

Tet moved to an empty cot, lying down quietly.

Andy went over to him when she was done, "I'll look through my spell books and see if I can come up with any ideas. Let me know if you need any more help." She headed back out to her car, starting it up and going back to her house, beginning to look through the books like she said. She took notes, finally coming up with a spell she thought might work. She pocketed the paper for the next time she saw Tet.


	4. Chapter 4

Akasa opened their office door when they heard a knock. Meiko stood there, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Andy motioned her inside.

"My office..All the designs I was working on are destroyed.."

Akasa cursed, "No one else in your department had issues?"

She shook her head, "No, just me.. It's because of the list, isn't it?"

Andy sighed, "Probably. Let's go get some lunch then we can help you clean up your office."

Meiko wiped at her eyes and nodded.

They headed out of their offices and passed the fountain. More protesters stood there, including some of the other faculty members.

Some of the students noticed Andy, Akasa, and Meiko and started shouting slurs. Andy put an arm around Meiko, "It's alright, don't listen to them."

Meiko nodded quietly and continued walking. Soon though, the three felt things being thrown at them. Even one of the teacher protesters threw a drink at them, "Get off our campus!"

Meiko started sobbing as Andy and Akasa tried to pull her back toward their offices. When they were out of sight from the protestors, Andy teleported them home to change.

"What happened to you guys?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow at their disheveled appearances.

"Just some assholes," Andy answered before going to shower.

They decided to eat lunch at home, spending their time calming Meiko back down before getting ready to head back to campus.

Andy prepared her own signs and when she wasn't in class, started protesting the protesters. Her signs had quotes about equality for all. She continued standing there, even with all the students and teachers yelling at her. Her friends joined up when they had a chance and even a few students stood there and held signs for a while.

Tet and Ryusei raised their eyebrows as they saw her.

"You sure making yourself a target is the best thing, Doc?"

"After Meiko's office got trashed and we got stuff thrown at us, I figured we needed to do something.. And I can't just go killing all the idiots, so this seemed best for now."

Ryusei actually laughed at that. "It sure would be easy to rip a few heads off."

Tet gave a smirk. "You make steaks I'll grill em."

Andy chuckled before sighing, "It's gotten worse.. Even some of the professors are protesting against us.."

Ryusei was about to speak when his face paled and he hid behind Tet.

Tet scowled as a professor walked by. "Asshole."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Is that the one that made Ryusei sign the list? I saw him protesting a couple days ago."

Tet nodded. "He made a comment last week that all the people on the list were going to end up in camps so they could be "fixed". He looked at Ryu and said it probably wouldn't work on some, but not to worry."

Andy growled, "I hate people.. We're all living beings, why do they want to treat us so different?"

"Because we scare them." Ryon walked up, ruffling Ryusei's hair. "Never mind the fact we are more afraid than they are."

Andy nodded quietly, noticing Arie walking up.

"You still at it with the signs?"

Andy sighed, "Yes.."

Arie gave Ryusei a smile, "You guys joining her protest?"

"Are you out of your mind? The first time someone threw something at _him_ they'd turn to charcoal." Ryon pointed at Tet, who smirked unapologetically.

"My motto is if you don't want to risk your life don't start shit."

Arie nodded, "Why don't you take a break, Daka? We'll go get lunch?"

Andy sighed and finally put her sign down, "I guess."

Arie gave her a soft smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure you're giving hope to lots of students."

"Not while they're still around," Andy pointed at the much larger group of people protesting against non-humans.

Tet scowled for a minute, then grinned. "Is it getting warm over there?"

Andy gave him a small smile. "You guys want to get lunch?"

Tet looked at the others, then at her. "Sure we're not intruding?"

Andy shook her head, "As long as you don't mind hanging out with us professors."

"How will our reputations _ever_ survive?" Ryusei cracked, a grin teasing his lips.

Tet and Ryon started laughing.

"Well come on, I bet the others are waiting on us," Arie said before starting to head toward the dining hall.

Andy gave the others a small grin before following her sister.

Once they arrived, Akasa waved at them from the table then grabbed a few more seats for the extra people.

"Hey guys," Kiko smiled. Almost everyone else was eating already so they just gave them smiles and nods.

Tet sat down with a wince. He had only a small salad on his tray which he began to pick at.

The brothers exchanged looks but didn't comment, digging into their meals.

Andy looked at Tet for a moment, "I came up with a spell that might help. We can try it later if you want?"

Hibiki sat down next to Andy then looked over at Tet with a frown, "You don't look like you're doing too well.."

"Thank you captain obvious.." Tet muttered before he pushed the salad away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.." Hibiki sighed.

Tet shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. That was rude. My powers are consuming my body."

His lips tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. A trash bin suddenly began smoking. "Aw shit."

The Professor who had tricked Ryusei began motioning to security. "He's a danger to the school! Arrest him!"

Andy got up and poured her drink in the bin, putting the smoke out. "He's not a danger, it was just an accident."

"Will it still be an accident if he burns down a classroom of students? Really, Dr Takimoto, just because you **are **one doesn't mean you have to defend _all _the monsters." He sneered.

"Oh, so why are you, a human, trying to defend the other humans? You don't have to defend _all _of them," she snapped back.

He turned red, making his way to security.

Tet groaned. "I better get out of here before we have a real incident. A deliberate one this time."

Andy looked back at him, "You didn't do anything wrong, yet anyway, they can't just kick you out. But if you need to go so you don't murder anyone like I'm tempted to.."

Arie got up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Just calm down."

Andy growled and pulled away from her.

"If they run my name and find out I haven't registered, I'll have more problems than temptation to make that asshole a pile of ash.." Tet's face had lost color and he was sweating heavily. He rose unsteadily, gripping the chair with white knuckles as he grimaced.

Andy looked over, "Akasa, get him to our office. I'll be there soon to help out."

Akasa nodded and went to Tet's side.

The half demon shakily grabbed onto the vampire, trying to remain conscious.

Akasa wrapped an arm around him and helped him out the door.

Andy looked back at the other professor who was still talking with security.

He met her eyes and gave her a self satisfied smile as he started to leave with the men.

Andy put her tray up and headed outside, keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't go after Tet.

The three were headed to the security building.

Andy cursed as she watched. To distract them, she did a barrier spell, blocking their way to the building.

The security guards looked puzzled when they couldn't approach. The Professor began shouting angrily.

Andy gave a small chuckle as she watched, waiting for them to leave.

The security finally gave up and turned back to their stations. The Professor scowled, then headed for the administrative building.

Andy smirked and decided to mess with him further, putting another barrier up in front of him.

He stopped, his face growing red with rage. His eyes began to roam the campus, finally landing on her. He sputtered, then headed for the teacher offices.

Andy chuckled again before going the same direction, going to head to her office.

She got in and closed the door, finding Akasa looking over Tet who was on the couch. The vampire had put cool rags on Tet to try to cool him off.

She went and found the paper with the spell and went to him, motioning Akasa aside. She looked at the barely conscious man for a moment before focusing and reciting the spell. A light shone around him for a moment and she prayed that meant it was working.

Tet's body relaxed, his breathing becoming soft and even. His color returned to normal and the smell of smoke disappeared.

Andy smiled as she watched him for a moment before moving to sit at her desk.

Akasa headed out to go to class, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, there was a knock.

Andy got up and went to the door, opening it slowly.

The dean, professor and security stood there. The professor had a smug grin on his face.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "How can I help you?"

"Dr. Takimoto. We need to see Mr. Kanamoto." The dean looked apologetic.

"Why? He's currently resting as he's not feeling well."

"There's been some accusations made and questions about his suitability to be a student here. Possible lawbreaking as well."

"I can assure you there's been no lawbreaking," Andy gave a small smile. "I'll wake him though for you."

Andy turned away and went over to the couch, shaking Tet's shoulder lightly.

He blinked hazy eyes at her. "I'm sorry.. I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No, you didn't do _anything_ and security is here to question you about it," she said quietly.

He cursed softly, then slowly rose from the couch to face the door. "Am I in trouble?"

One of the security men frowned. "Are you a non human?"

Tet took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer.

"No, he's human," Andy answered. "Just because he was hanging out with us, you really think he's nonhuman?"

"There was an incident with a trash can lighting on fire?" The dean looked perplexed.

"I did say that was an accident. It was my fault.. a spell went wrong and I quickly put it out," Andy looked apologetic.

The dean frowned as the professor began arguing. "Dean Thomas, that is a lie. I saw _him_! He was shaking and muttering to himself! And he's not on the list, which means he's unregistered which is a felony!"

"Remember how I said he didn't feel good? That's why he was shaking. And he was talking to the person next to him, not muttering to himself," Andy growled.

"You're lying for him! All you freaks stick together!" The professor was shouting now, his eyes unhinged.

"Professor Talt, refrain from accusing Professor Takimoto unless you wish to be censured." Thomas sternly said.

Andy sighed and looked at Thomas, "I'm telling the truth. I can show you exactly how I set the fire too if need be?"

"No need, Dr. Just don't do it again, alright." Thomas gave her a smile. "Good day." He turned away, the guards moving toward their posts.

Talt gave the two of them a venomous look before walking away.

Andy shook her head, "I want to punch that man's face in." She shut the door.

Tet gave a small smile, slowly lowering himself to the couch. "Why did you lie? If they find out, you'll be next to me on the next transport."

"Well, first off I didn't want that asshole to win.. but more importantly, I didn't want you to get arrested over an accident. It's only a lie if you say it is," she smirked. She then looked him over, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so much like a melting marshmallow anymore, thanks. Hope this lasts longer than the last spell."

"I'll come up with something else if it doesn't last", she assured, sitting back down at her desk.

He nodded quietly, closing his eyes tiredly. "Maybe I should make myself scarce after this.."

"Well, as long as you remain in control of everything, you shouldn't have any problems," Andy looked thoughtful.

"To be honest, I only enrolled to keep an eye on our resident genius."

"Makes sense," she nodded. "Though now he has all of us looking out for him too, when we can."

He gave her a smile. "Certainly do appreciate it. I do enjoy school, especially when Uncle Sam is paying the bill. Even though the fang faces tease me about if I'm getting a degree in women's studies.."

Andy chuckled in response.

"Yeah, it's hard being Aniki to those two. I hate reading picture books to them at night." Tet had a teasing grin.

Andy let out a laugh.

The teasing grin turned soft as he looked at her. After a minute, he looked away slightly pink.

Andy barely noticed as she turned to her computer, sighing as even more emails filled with complaints and slurs filled her inbox. "Some of these people I think have sent emails daily. Do they expect me to react any differently?" She muttered softly.

"Curse their inboxes to give them nothing but spam." Tet cracked.

Andy laughed again, "I _should _go sign them up for those massive spam sites.." she looked over with a smile before her phone alarm started going off. She sighed, "I have to get to class but you're free to stay on the couch as long as you'd like."

"You sure about this?"

Andy nodded, "Just get some more rest. I'll be back in a couple hours if you're still here."

"Alright. No promises." He laid back.

Andy picked up her bag and gave him a final look before going out the door.

She later returned, glad her classes were over for the day. She opened the door and glanced over at the couch.

He was still there, but lying strangely.

"Tet, you okay?" She asked softly.

He raised his head to reveal he'd been beaten, his lip clotted amid black and purple bruises. "Sorry. Didn't hear you come in."

"What happened?" She grabbed supplies to start cleaning him up.

He sat up awkwardly. "Talt. He came back looking for you. Raving about the freaks and how if security wouldn't get rid of them, he would." He paled as he got vertical and she realized he was pressing a bandage to his side and that it was turning bright red quickly.

Andy started muttering spells to try to stop the bleeding. She lifted his shirt to clean and stitch the wound and put fresh bandages on it.

"Andy.. he has your address.. And mine." Tet's eyes were glassy but she could see the fear.

"Don't worry, I'll call my friends and they can keep an eye out at both places." She pulled her phone out and spoke rapidly before reciting more spells. When she was done, she stood and moved away, "I'm going to go find this bastard."

"Fuck.. are you nuts? He had a gun and used it! He will shoot you dead and claim self defense.." Tet tried to stand unsuccessfully.

"It's either find him now or wait until he comes after us again.."

"What happens to your friends if he kills you?" Tet countered. "They'll be on the next truck if he gets his way."

"That's why I have to get him first."

"Unless he gets you.." Tet sighed as he quit fighting.

"Why are you so concerned? I'm trying to help protect your friends too you know. Isn't that what's important?"

His voice was soft, almost inaudible. "I don't want to lose you.."

Andy frowned, "I thought all that was important to you was your gang. I'm just a doctor who's helped you a few times.."

He blushed slightly. "Knew that would bite me in the ass later.. I'm just going to say this, feel free to kick me out if I overstep." He looked up at her. "I'm falling for you. I've tried to ignore it, to rationalize it but nothing has worked. I want to be with you. I know you're not interested in a freak like me.." He finally managed to stand and headed for the door.

"Who says I'm not interested?" She said quietly.

He stopped, turning slowly to face her. "What? Why would you be interested in me?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain it, but since I met you I can't stop thinking about you.." she looked down in embarrassment.

His eyes widened, then he slowly crossed the room and kissed her gently.

She looked up in surprise for a moment before kissing him back.

He entwined his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, his breath warm on her lips.

She continued to kiss him, not wanting it to ever end.

After several minutes, he broke for air. "Damn, Doc… That felt so right.."

Andy gave him a soft smile as she caught her breath.

"I know I can't talk you out of this, just be careful okay?" He cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"I'll be careful, but it won't surprise me if I get arrested for murder.." she admitted.

"I'll just have to break you out of jail then. We can run together." He gave her a small smile.

"As wonderful as that sounds, we can't leave our friends behind." She sighed. "I'll call you when I'm done dealing with him. If I don't call, go tell my sister. She can use the teleport spell.."

"You better call." He shook his head rapidly. "Don't make me come get you."

She gave him a quick kiss before heading out of the office.

She searched all of campus for Talt, finally finding him near the fountain.

"You just couldn't take losing, could you?"

"I _always_ win. You would be smart to remember that. It's why I was such a good prosecutor." He smirked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "You probably just bullied your way to the top."

"Only losers use that word. And I know you lied to cover for him. I found his state records.. If he's not dead, he'll be on a transport with the rest of you freaks very shortly." He brushed imaginary lint from his suit. "Another successful prosecution for the State."

Andy started muttering a spell under her breath.

The smirk turned into a grimace, his hand going to his chest. "You-you dare?" He struggled to breathe.

She stopped the spell. "Oh, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?" She asked with fake worry in her voice.

His face twisted, then his knees buckled.

Andy went to him, acting like she was checking him over. "You don't look so good. Aren't you glad there's a doctor here to help you?"

He struggled to speak, hand weakly clutching his chest. His eyes were wild.

Andy pulled out her phone, "Here, I'll help you and call the medics." She actually did call them, hoping that it would help prove she tried to save him instead of killing him if it came down to it.

His eyes closed and he went limp.

Once the medics arrived, security came and questioned her. She claimed she thought it was cardiac arrest, based on her medical knowledge, and that she was just talking to him when he started struggling. After they let her go, she quickly made her way home.

Arie looked up from the table, "What took you so long?"

"It's better if you don't know.." Andy winced.

"You know we don't keep secrets."

"Yeah, well, just this one, okay? It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow?" She headed off to their room before picking up her phone again and calling Tet.

The phone was picked up on the first ring. "Doc?" His voice was panicky.

"Our problem has been taken care of."

"Are you alright? Do I have to break you out?" His words were rushed, nearly garbled.

"Calm down. I'm okay. As long as no one questions anything, he died of cardiac arrest."

"You _killed_ him?! I thought you were just going to talk to him?"

"I was.. but he's such an ass.."

That made the line go quiet. "What did he say?"

"He found your state records and was going to prove I lied.. and he just pissed me off so much with his attitude.." Andy started pacing. "So he collapsed holding his chest and I called the paramedics and acted like I was trying to help him..."

Tet gave a shaky chuckle. "Hopefully he didn't share them with anyone. You home?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Currently on a scavenger hunt." His voice became exasperated.

"Scavenger hunt?"

"Wrong term. I guess the one I should have used was hide and go seek."

"Who or what are you looking for?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count. He got cornered after we left and disappeared. So we're all out looking."

"I can just port to him.." Andy suggested.

"That would be most welcome cause I'm freezing my ass off."

"I'll call you back in a few." She focused on Ryusei and teleported.

He was crouched in a construction area, hidden in a metal pipe. He was rocking, muttering to himself and completely oblivious to her appearance.

"Ryusei?" She asked softly. "Want me to take you home?"

"Not safe...not safe.. Wait for Ryon.. gotta hide.."

"I can take you home to where Ryon will be," Andy offered. "I'll keep you safe."

"Cold.. Where is Ryon?" He raised his face and she gasped. One side was bloodstained, a clotted gash on his temple. His pupils were large and he was pale.

"He's been looking for you," Andy pulled out her phone and dialed Ryon's number.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

"Talk to Ryusei so I can help him and get him home.."

"You found him? Thank god.. I was going to call the police." Ryon's voice was full of relief.

"Ryusei, I got Ryon on the phone here, okay?" She held it out to him.

His fingers shook as he took it. "Ryon? I'm scared.. And cold. I went home but it's gone.. Why is home gone?" He listened intently to whatever he was being told.

"Ryusei? Will you let me take you somewhere safe and warm?" Andy said gently.

He hung up the phone and gave her a small nod as his eyes started to close.

Andy put a hand on his shoulder before teleporting him to the house. She got him onto the couch and wrapped him in blankets before gently cleaning the wound on his head.

He gave her a sleepy childlike smile before wincing. "Head hurts.."

"I know, I'm working on making it all better," she said a few spells to close the wound and help the pain.

Ryon rushed to their side, his face worried. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine," Andy assured.

Ryon sighed heavily as he watched his brother. "We got separated when protesters started harassing us. He was always told to go home and wait if we were separated. Problem is our house was bulldozed last year."

Andy nodded, "If he goes missing again, just have me find him. It'll be faster."

"Good to know." The wolf gave a shiver. "It's freezing out there. Even Tet is cold and he's _never _cold."

"Oh that reminds me, I was going to call him back.." she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Please tell me you found him.." He sounded like he was underwater, his voice slightly garbled.

"Yeah, he's safe. Are you okay?"

"Had a slight altercation with an angry motorist and ended up in the fountain outside the school." He coughed, then returned. "I hope genius is doing better now."

"Are you going to be able to get home alright? And yeah, he's warming up now."

"Good to know. Apartment is a few blocks away.. I think? Eyes are kind of blurry currently. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Andy rolled her eyes before quickly teleporting to him. "I'll make sure you get home safe."

He gave her a slight smile, blinking at her slowly. Blood streamed from his head and he was favoring his right leg as he stood. She could see his jeans were torn and there was a tear in his shirt from front to back. He was slightly damp and shivering.

"I'm taking you to my place to get you cleaned up, okay?" She grabbed onto him and teleported him to her living room. She got him onto a couch and went to grab the kit that was next to Ryusei from cleaning him up.

She spent over an hour cleaning his wounds and reciting spells. "Do you want to go home or stay on the couch?"

"My leg says home is _not_ an option tonight. Sorry for being a hassle." He shifted position slightly and winced, then shivered.

Andy went and grabbed more blankets, covering him up with them. "If you need anything, just knock on my door." She pointed to a room.

"Alright. Again I'm sorry about this. The car blindsided me, don't think the driver noticed me crossing the street."

"It's alright. Just rest." She kissed his forehead before heading to her room.

In the morning, she got up early and started making breakfast.

Tet made a sleepy noise, squinting at the light. "Morning."

"Morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. I should stop doing this to you. This is the second time I commandeered your couch." He slowly tested his leg, sighing as it held his weight. He began to fold the blankets neatly.

"It's okay. Want to eat?" She stirred something on the stove.

"Thanks. And it's not okay. If I keep doing this, maybe I should pay rent.." He gave her a soft smile as he made his way to the table.

She chuckled in response, filling up a plate for him.

"Is he following you?" Akasa joked. "Lunch, your office, now here?"

Andy rolled her eyes.

Hiroki and Hibiki entered, grabbing some plates and sitting down next to Tet.

"Morning."

Tet nodded, his mouth full. When he'd swallowed, he addressed Akasa. "She played guardian angel again."

"Just trying to be helpful," Andy shrugged.

Hibiki scrolled through his phone, "Professor Talt died?"

"What does it say about it..?" Andy asked slowly.

"He died yesterday and the school is holding a memorial in a few days."

Andy nodded, "Good."

Akasa raised an eyebrow, "He just happens to die after all that drama yesterday?"

Andy shrugged again, not answering.

"Morning!" Kiko and Meiko entered.

Andy sat down to eat, giving Tet a small smile.

Tet looked down at his empty plate, then slowly stood and put it in the sink. He leaned on the edge as his leg protested the movement.

"I'll take you home, okay? I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are anyway."

He gave a small nod. "At least Kiba won't go nuclear once he sees I'm with you."

"I'll port you there so you don't have to walk out to the car," She smiled before putting a hand on his shoulder and teleporting them to his address.

Kiba opened the door with a scowl. "You should of called if you were sleeping with Doc here. Kenji wore himself out looking for you."

Tet sighed, mumbling an apology as Kiba gave Andy a smile. "At least you had a chaperone."

Andy chuckled, "He needed patched up again."

"What did he do this time? Dance with another patrol? Or make a pass at you?"

"Had a run in with a car."

"That's new. Come in." He pulled Tet inside, warily watching the street.

Tet sat down slowly, his leg throbbing.

Andy followed, saying a spell for the pain.

He gave her a small smile as Kenji stumbled into the room. He scowled at Tet. "You forget what a phone looks like?"

Tet winced. "Sorry. I had a little accident and wasn't quite with it last night."

The porter immediately tensed. "Patrol?"

"No. Crispy here got into a fight with a car apparently. And he lost like usual." Kiba stuck his tongue out at the half demon who threw a pillow at him.

Kenji glanced at Andy. "And I'm guessing you healed his idiocy?" His accent was thicker as he rubbed his eyes and headed for the coffee machine.

"Yeah," Andy nodded.

"How's genius?" Kiba lounged in a chair, accepting a mug from Kenji.

"He's doing better, especially now that he's all warmed up and healed."

"That bad huh? At least Red can stop worrying all the time now." The vampire sighed. "At least they have you guys to watch their backs, both at school and home."

She gave him a small smile as she nodded.

Kenji said something in another language and Kiba chuckled. He answered back in the same language and the teleporter bent double with laughter as he shook his head rapidly.

Andy raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet, choosing to glance at her phone for the time.

Tet saw the action and spoke. "Thanks for the lift, Doc. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to these two."

"I do have a meeting to get to," she said quietly. "Let me know if you need patched up again." She gave him a smile before teleporting to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

Arie looked thoughtful, "I might know of a place we can go.. It's a house but it's in a state where raids haven't started yet."

"It might be a good idea if you professors went. The college just closed down by government order until further notice." Ryon came up behind her with a scowl. "We're going full dystopia here."

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Arie offered.

"Thanks, but we're looking for people. I would ask that you take Ryu, though. He'll be safer with you and he trusts you and Andy."

"I can guarantee that Andy will refuse to go and will try to help you find your friends," Arie sighed. "But I'll have everyone start packing up what they can."

"Easy fix for her. Take her while she's out." Kenji commented. "That way she can't fight you."

Arie frowned, "Yeah, but there's nothing stopping her from coming back once she's awake."

"She won't find us. She'll have to go back to you." Ryon gave a slight smile.

"This won't end well.." Arie went and started talking to her friends.

"Red, Kenji.. We need to talk." Kiba's voice was quiet and the two men quickly made their way over. A few seconds later, Ryon's voice raised. "Do you have a damn death wish?!"

Kenji was scowling as Yamae clenched his fists in anger. "You two _fucking idiots_…"

Arie looked out at them with a raised eyebrow but decided to stay out of their business. Soon, the group was in the kitchen, each holding a bag full of their stuff. Arie went and threw together a couple bags of stuff for her and Andy.

Kenji popped his head in. "You got an address? And is where we're going big enough?"

"Are you guys going with?" Arie looked confused.

"Apparently the two idiots had planned for this. We've been ordered to go."

Arie was quiet but nodded, "Alright." She told them the full address. "We're heading over there now." 

She went and picked up Andy before teleporting the group to the location. She set Andy down on a couch and looked around to make sure the house was empty. "Take up any room you can find."

The professors nodded and headed down the hall.

Kenji appeared with everyone but Tet and Kiba. Yamae gently laid Shouma down, then took Ryusei and looked at her. "Someplace we can be out of the way?"

"Like I told the others, go find and claim whatever room or area you want."

He nodded and led Ryusei away. Ryon helped Kenji sit down, then sighed and sat down too.

Soon, Andy started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around, letting out a groan as she recognized the location. "What's going on?"

Arie sighed, "Campus is officially closed. The government is doing raids on houses, so we had to find somewhere else to go."

"They'll raid here eventually!"

"This state hasn't started yet. It'll buy us some time."

Andy looked around, "Is she here?"

"No, she's still out of the country with her sister. Doubt she'll come back once she finds out what's going on."

"And you expect us to just hide here quietly? While all of this is going on across the country?"

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know, fight back maybe? Go do raids of our own. Save people."

"You really plan to risk your life fighting a losing battle?"

"If I can save some people.. you know I'm going to try," Andy pushed herself up shakily.

"You're ridiculous!" Arie yelled, pushing Andy back onto the couch. "You were just _shot._ You can't just up and leave."

Andy rolled her eyes, wincing as she readjusted. "Fine. I'll heal some more then."

Ryon and Kenji exchanged looks, remaining silent. Ryon ruffled his hair, a worried look surfacing.

Andy pulled out her phone and started reading through news stories. Arie looked over at Ryon and Kenji, "If you need anything, let me know."

They nodded, the redhead staring at his own phone as if he could will it to ring.

Kenji cleared his throat. "Is there blood here? I think Shouma is waking."

Arie cursed, "Let me get with Akasa and we'll go find some blood."

"You found him?" Andy looked up.

"Yeah.. it was bad. They've captured a lot of people."

Andy scowled before pushing herself up and heading to a bookshelf. Arie went back to find Akasa.

Andy pulled out a big leather book, heading back to the couch to start reading through it.

Twenty minutes later, Akasa and Arie came back with a large container filled with blood bags.

Ryon gave Shouma a bag, earning him a weak thanks. He nodded, then went back to his phone anxiously.

Yamae returned alone, giving him a look. "No word?"

The redhead scowled. "Not even a fucking text. I'm going to kick both their asses."

"Who?" Andy looked up from the book for a moment.

Yamae grimaced. "If I say our co leaders, what are you going to do?"

"What are they doing?"

"They stayed behind to raid government facilities. We're looking for friends who disappeared years ago."

Andy nodded slowly before going back to the book.

Arie looked at her for a moment, "Are you reading what I think you are?"

"It's not like she's here to stop us."

"It's the one rule we have left here, don't read her book of shadows."

"She has to be hiding something important in it if we aren't allowed to read it," Andy flipped the page.

The next few hours, Andy didn't leave the couch, continuing to read through the book against Arie's protests.

All the gang, aside from Ryon, had disappeared into the large furnished garage. The quiet wolf curled onto the couch and scrolled through news reports. His lips were becoming tighter as the time wore on.

Arie headed back to bed, leaving Andy reading. Eventually, she opened a page and an envelope fell out. Written in neat letters were her and Arie's names. She opened it slowly and started reading, hand tight around the paper as she took in the information. On the page next to the envelope was a spell as well as a reversal. She took a deep breath before muttering one of them. She felt a surge of power and moved to stand up, placing the envelope sticking out of the book for Arie to find. She looked at Ryon, "Do you have a picture of who you guys are looking for?"

"I'll get it from Ryu." Ryon got up and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned. He showed her the photo, pointing to a pair of tall men beside Shouma. "Saka and Daiki. Brothers and world class troublemakers. They took us in after we ran from the group facility. About three years ago, they disappeared. Rumor was the government had taken them."

Andy nodded, "I'll keep an eye out. I'll also keep an eye out for Tet and Kiba." She gave him a small smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ryon's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to just keep sitting around my mother's house waiting for the government to decide to attack here too."

"You're definitely crazy. But then if Kiba hadn't ordered us, we'd be doing the same. As it is, I'm ready to start ripping people apart if one of them doesn't fucking call."

"I'll find them," Andy assured before closing her eyes and focusing on Tet. She teleported to the location, finding herself in a large building.

A row of cells were nearby, almost all filled to capacity. The last one was empty aside from Tet and Kiba. They were unconscious, shivering on the concrete floor, clad only in t-shirts and shorts. She could see repeated injection marks on their inner arms.

Andy started passing by the cells, saying spells to unlock the doors, she looked at the people inside, "Go get to safety!" She then went and unlocked the door to Tet and Kiba's cell before teleporting them to the house. She placed them on couches and looked at Ryon. "Found these two at least."

Ryon scowled, gently checking them. He recoiled from Tet. "He's freezing. He's _never_ freezing.."

Andy closed her eyes a moment, focusing before pushing some heat into him.

Both heart rates were low and erratic, Kiba giving a low moan.

She thought through spells that could help and started working on reciting them, evening their heart rates a little bit more.

She then looked at Ryon, "Can you find a list of government facilities?"

"I can't but Ryusei can. Got a laptop?"

"I don't think Arie brought ours.. but I know Hibiki doesn't go anywhere without his. I'll ask him."

Andy glanced through the rooms, finding the one Hibiki was in. He was still awake, scrolling through his phone. She called him out to the living room.

Hibiki stared at her, "What the hell is going on?"

"I need to find a government facilities list."

"No. With you..?"

Andy winced, "Don't worry about it."

Hibiki held out his laptop to Ryon, repeatedly glancing over at Andy.

Ryon said thanks and disappeared. Ten minutes later, he was back. He handed the laptop to Andy. "As requested. A list of all government facilities in the country."

"More than I expected.." she scrolled through it, writing down the ones from their state.

"You're doing something stupid, aren't you?" Hibiki looked at her.

"Not stupid.." Andy sighed. "Maybe not the smartest though. And it's not like I'm powerless."

"I'm betting you have no idea what you're doing with that kind of power."

"But I know lots of spells," she argued.

"Can we _not_ do this now? We just rescued Tet and Kiba. They're both not well and we should be concentrating on them." Ryon scowled.

Andy rolled her eyes, "I've done the spells I can do for them. They just need to rest." She sat down after handing Hibiki back his laptop.

"You know he almost _died_ saving you? _Hibiki _had to help him or Tet would have burned alive. And he knew it was a risk, but he did it anyway. **For you**. Think about that." Ryon stalked angrily out of the room.

Andy growled, heading out onto the back porch. She stared at the fireplace intently until it burst into flame. She then paced, trying to calm herself. The sun was rising before she went back inside. She reopened the book of shadows to read more after she checked on Tet and Kiba.

Arie came out, surprised to see Andy there, but stayed quiet and started on breakfast.

Tet groaned, blinking his eyes open. He stared in amazement at Andy. "How?"

"How what? Did I rescue you? I ported to you and got you out of a cell."

"You were shot.."

"Yeah? It's not like I'm fully healed yet."

"How did you find us? And why?"

"Ryon kept staring at his phone and being worried, so I went to get you. I port by focusing on a person and getting to their location, so I ported straight to you."

"Why would you risk your safety for us? I understood why at the college, but this.." He dropped his eyes.

"Well, you in particular, because I care about you. But I also wanted to go raid a government facility. Let lots of people free. I _would _have gone and done more facilities but Ryon talked me out of it," she sighed.

He gave her a tiny smile before pushing himself to his feet. "Well, I'm going to find out whether my friends are alive. Ryon won't stop me if he's smart. How's Kiba?"

She looked thoughtful, "I might be able to port to them too? I saw their picture.." She then looked at Kiba, "He should be alright, just needs more rest."

"You know, they may be dead. But I _have_ to know. I owe them that much."

Andy nodded and stood up, "Let's go find out."

He took a deep breath, then moved to her side. His hand was still cool where he laid it on her arm.

She closed her eyes and focused on one of the men before teleporting.

They opened their eyes in a sterile lab. Tet made a strangled cry as he saw both men lying unconscious on separate tables. There were strange colored fluids attached by IV to them.

Andy unhooked the IV's quickly before moving the tables closer and putting her hands on both of them. She then focused and teleported them back to the house. She got them onto couches, starting to check them over.

The dark haired one was struggling to breathe, his body rejecting whatever had been in the IV. He gasped for air, his body trembling violently.

Andy spent the next hour reciting spells over them, trying to get them stable.

Tet hovered around the other, a gray haired slightly older man. "Don't you _dare_ die on me.."

Andy finally stepped back, "I've done all I can. We just have to wait and hope they wake."

Ryon and Yamae entered the room and froze.

"My god.. They're alive.." Ryon stared in shock as Yamae sat down hard.

Andy sat down, keeping an eye on the two men.

Tet gave her a look. "I can't ever repay you for this. Whatever you need, you have."

"You don't have to repay me anything. Remember, just a helpful person."

Tet shook his head, but didn't say anything else.

Yamae moved to her side and whispered "You just rescued his _brothers_. He's your willing slave forever now."

Andy gave a small chuckle in response.

Ryusei wandered in and suddenly Andy had an armful of hyper wolf. He licked her face and made barking noises.

Ryon face palmed. "Dammit, Ryu.."

Andy laughed.

The grey haired man blinked his eyes open, warily staring at the room. "Where am I?" Then he saw Tet and froze. "Tet?"

Tet burst into tears, clinging to the man. "I found you.."

Andy watched with a smile before glancing into the kitchen where her sister was. She remembered the letter and wondered how Arie would take it.

Kiba woke, his face registering shock as he saw the two men. "How?"

"We went and rescued them," Andy answered.

"I can't believe they're alive.." Kiba sat up, then looked at her. "They aren't going to die are they?"

"I mean, I don't know what all they did to them, but they seem like they'll be alright."

"Good. Or he might have a meltdown." The vampire stretched. "I assume you rescued all of us. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," she gave him a small smile.

"So what are the plans? Are we hiding or fighting?"

"_I _want to fight. I'm sure a few of my friends do as well. Anyone who wants to hide is welcome to stay here for the time being," Andy answered.

A few of the professors came out, raising eyebrows to the new men. Arie entered, "Whoever is hungry, food is ready."

"Why don't we eat then figure out our plans?" Andy suggested.

Ryon shrugged. "Can't fight on an empty stomach. Ryu, please revert before I feed you Alpo."

The teen barked, then reverted and stuck his tongue out. "I _hate_ Alpo and you know it."

Andy chuckled.

The rest of the teachers entered, heading to the kitchen.

The table was crowded, but most of the group fit.

Andy pulled Arie into the other room, handing her the letter.

Arie read through it slowly. "We're _what?"_

"I told you dad didn't just leave us for no reason!" Andy said excitedly.

The professors looked around at each other as they overheard the talking.

"This better not turn into a fight like last time," Hiroki muttered.

"Seems like Andy was right though," Kiko said quietly.

"It doesn't matter what or who he is! He shouldn't have just left us!" Arie growled.

"I can show you the spell, it'll unlock it."

"I don't want any part of this," Arie threw the letter down and headed out of the room.

Andy entered the kitchen quietly, noticing everyone was silently staring at her. She sighed and got herself a plate, standing to eat it at the counter.

Tet narrowed his eyes, going to her side. "What did you unlock…?" He focused, his face paleing. "Holy fuck…"

Andy looked down, "I knew my dad didn't just abandon us for no reason.. turns out he was trying to protect us.."

"You shouldn't have.. Your body won't be able to withstand it.." Tet was growing panicked, eliciting stares. He locked eyes with Hibiki for a moment.

"Being a witch, she _might _be able to," Hibiki looked thoughtful.

"I'll manage," Andy said quietly, looking down still to avoid the looks from the others in the room.

"_Not helping, dude_." Tet rubbed his face and headed for the living room.

Andy didn't even finish her plate, she just headed out to the porch, sitting and staring at the flowers growing nearby.

The door opened slowly, the tall grey haired man appearing. He sat down beside her with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm Andy. Nice to meet you."

"Tsukasa. The gang calls me Saka. And I don't see them." He gave a shake of his head as he smiled.

"See what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wings. Or a halo. The way Tet talks about you, you're an angel sent to save his sorry ass."

She chuckled, "Far from an angel."

"Well, you did pull off a miracle saving us." He looked out at the flowers. "I was _sure _we would die in that lab. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of him being safe. Now I find out he's been anything but.."

"Since the bill was signed, everything has gone to hell.." she sighed. "And not sure it was a miracle saving you, but glad I could help."

"We've been the government's _guests_ for three years. I call it a miracle. And I get the feeling Tet and my band of merry men have been causing trouble long before the bill was enacted. I probably shouldn't be so protective huh? Tet's a grown man, but I can't help it. Call it repressed guilt for not being there growing up."

Andy nodded, "They probably were causing trouble. And I think all siblings can be overprotective at times."

"Your sister?" He gave her a measured look. "I think it's worse when you find out you had siblings and didn't know it."

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"I don't know what your issues are, but take it from me. She might not agree with you, but she loves you and is probably worried about you. Don't be so quick to dismiss her fears."

Andy nodded slowly, "We're normally really close, but there's a few issues we've never seen eye to eye on. I thought finding proof would help her see my side.."

Tsukasa patted her shoulder. "Give her time. Now, a question for you. How _did_ you meet the insane asylum?"

"Well, first Tet saved me. But then it turns out my sister taught Ryu. The whole group of us are professors, so we ended up seeing Tet and Ryusei on campus quite a bit. Being a doctor, I helped patch up Tet and the group a few times. And after their apartment burned down, we rented out the basement to Ryu and the twins."

He grinned. "I take it back. You're **both **angels. You haven't kicked Tet's ass yet and your sister hasn't run screaming at Ryu's issues."

Andy chuckled softly.

He clapped his hands. "Mission accomplished."

Andy rolled her eyes before looking back outside.

He gave her cheek a kiss before he rose and reentered the house.

After a while, Andy went in quietly, looking around a moment before heading into the living room.

Tsukasa looked up from his seat beside a still unconscious Daiki. "Everyone retired for the night."

He gently moved Daiki's hair out of his eyes, sighing worriedly.

Andy nodded, checking Daiki's vitals and saying a few more spells to try to help him.

"He's always been sickly. God only knows what they did to him."

"Hopefully he'll wake soon," Andy said quietly.

Tsukasa nodded. "You should probably get some sleep. Who knows what the next disaster will be."

Andy nodded, searching the house for an open place to sleep. She ended up in a sleeping bag on the floor, staring up at the ceiling for a while before she finally passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Arie looked thoughtful, "I might know of a place we can go.. It's a house but it's in a state where raids haven't started yet."

"It might be a good idea if you professors went. The college just closed down by government order until further notice." Ryon came up behind her with a scowl. "We're going full dystopia here."

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Arie offered.

"Thanks, but we're looking for people. I would ask that you take Ryu, though. He'll be safer with you and he trusts you and Andy."

"I can guarantee that Andy will refuse to go and will try to help you find your friends," Arie sighed. "But I'll have everyone start packing up what they can."

"Easy fix for her. Take her while she's out." Kenji commented. "That way she can't fight you."

Arie frowned, "Yeah, but there's nothing stopping her from coming back once she's awake."

"She won't find us. She'll have to go back to you." Ryon gave a slight smile.

"This won't end well.." Arie went and started talking to her friends.

"Red, Kenji.. We need to talk." Kiba's voice was quiet and the two men quickly made their way over. A few seconds later, Ryon's voice raised. "Do you have a damn death wish?!"

Kenji was scowling as Yamae clenched his fists in anger. "You two _fucking idiots_…"

Arie looked out at them with a raised eyebrow but decided to stay out of their business. Soon, the group was in the kitchen, each holding a bag full of their stuff. Arie went and threw together a couple bags of stuff for her and Andy.

Kenji popped his head in. "You got an address? And is where we're going big enough?"

"Are you guys going with?" Arie looked confused.

"Apparently the two idiots had planned for this. We've been ordered to go."

Arie was quiet but nodded, "Alright." She told them the full address. "We're heading over there now." 

She went and picked up Andy before teleporting the group to the location. She set Andy down on a couch and looked around to make sure the house was empty. "Take up any room you can find."

The professors nodded and headed down the hall.

Kenji appeared with everyone but Tet and Kiba. Yamae gently laid Shouma down, then took Ryusei and looked at her. "Someplace we can be out of the way?"

"Like I told the others, go find and claim whatever room or area you want."

He nodded and led Ryusei away. Ryon helped Kenji sit down, then sighed and sat down too.

Soon, Andy started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around, letting out a groan as she recognized the location. "What's going on?"

Arie sighed, "Campus is officially closed. The government is doing raids on houses, so we had to find somewhere else to go."

"They'll raid here eventually!"

"This state hasn't started yet. It'll buy us some time."

Andy looked around, "Is she here?"

"No, she's still out of the country with her sister. Doubt she'll come back once she finds out what's going on."

"And you expect us to just hide here quietly? While all of this is going on across the country?"

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know, fight back maybe? Go do raids of our own. Save people."

"You really plan to risk your life fighting a losing battle?"

"If I can save some people.. you know I'm going to try," Andy pushed herself up shakily.

"You're ridiculous!" Arie yelled, pushing Andy back onto the couch. "You were just _shot._ You can't just up and leave."

Andy rolled her eyes, wincing as she readjusted. "Fine. I'll heal some more then."

Ryon and Kenji exchanged looks, remaining silent. Ryon ruffled his hair, a worried look surfacing.

Andy pulled out her phone and started reading through news stories. Arie looked over at Ryon and Kenji, "If you need anything, let me know."

They nodded, the redhead staring at his own phone as if he could will it to ring.

Kenji cleared his throat. "Is there blood here? I think Shouma is waking."

Arie cursed, "Let me get with Akasa and we'll go find some blood."

"You found him?" Andy looked up.

"Yeah.. it was bad. They've captured a lot of people."

Andy scowled before pushing herself up and heading to a bookshelf. Arie went back to find Akasa.

Andy pulled out a big leather book, heading back to the couch to start reading through it.

Twenty minutes later, Akasa and Arie came back with a large container filled with blood bags.

Ryon gave Shouma a bag, earning him a weak thanks. He nodded, then went back to his phone anxiously.

Yamae returned alone, giving him a look. "No word?"

The redhead scowled. "Not even a fucking text. I'm going to kick both their asses."

"Who?" Andy looked up from the book for a moment.

Yamae grimaced. "If I say our co leaders, what are you going to do?"

"What are they doing?"

"They stayed behind to raid government facilities. We're looking for friends who disappeared years ago."

Andy nodded slowly before going back to the book.

Arie looked at her for a moment, "Are you reading what I think you are?"

"It's not like she's here to stop us."

"It's the one rule we have left here, don't read her book of shadows."

"She has to be hiding something important in it if we aren't allowed to read it," Andy flipped the page.

The next few hours, Andy didn't leave the couch, continuing to read through the book against Arie's protests.

All the gang, aside from Ryon, had disappeared into the large furnished garage. The quiet wolf curled onto the couch and scrolled through news reports. His lips were becoming tighter as the time wore on.

Arie headed back to bed, leaving Andy reading. Eventually, she opened a page and an envelope fell out. Written in neat letters were her and Arie's names. She opened it slowly and started reading, hand tight around the paper as she took in the information. On the page next to the envelope was a spell as well as a reversal. She took a deep breath before muttering one of them. She felt a surge of power and moved to stand up, placing the envelope sticking out of the book for Arie to find. She looked at Ryon, "Do you have a picture of who you guys are looking for?"

"I'll get it from Ryu." Ryon got up and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned. He showed her the photo, pointing to a pair of tall men beside Shouma. "Saka and Daiki. Brothers and world class troublemakers. They took us in after we ran from the group facility. About three years ago, they disappeared. Rumor was the government had taken them."

Andy nodded, "I'll keep an eye out. I'll also keep an eye out for Tet and Kiba." She gave him a small smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ryon's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to just keep sitting around my mother's house waiting for the government to decide to attack here too."

"You're definitely crazy. But then if Kiba hadn't ordered us, we'd be doing the same. As it is, I'm ready to start ripping people apart if one of them doesn't fucking call."

"I'll find them," Andy assured before closing her eyes and focusing on Tet. She teleported to the location, finding herself in a large building.

A row of cells were nearby, almost all filled to capacity. The last one was empty aside from Tet and Kiba. They were unconscious, shivering on the concrete floor, clad only in t-shirts and shorts. She could see repeated injection marks on their inner arms.

Andy started passing by the cells, saying spells to unlock the doors, she looked at the people inside, "Go get to safety!" She then went and unlocked the door to Tet and Kiba's cell before teleporting them to the house. She placed them on couches and looked at Ryon. "Found these two at least."

Ryon scowled, gently checking them. He recoiled from Tet. "He's freezing. He's _never_ freezing.."

Andy closed her eyes a moment, focusing before pushing some heat into him.

Both heart rates were low and erratic, Kiba giving a low moan.

She thought through spells that could help and started working on reciting them, evening their heart rates a little bit more.

She then looked at Ryon, "Can you find a list of government facilities?"

"I can't but Ryusei can. Got a laptop?"

"I don't think Arie brought ours.. but I know Hibiki doesn't go anywhere without his. I'll ask him."

Andy glanced through the rooms, finding the one Hibiki was in. He was still awake, scrolling through his phone. She called him out to the living room.

Hibiki stared at her, "What the hell is going on?"

"I need to find a government facilities list."

"No. With you..?"

Andy winced, "Don't worry about it."

Hibiki held out his laptop to Ryon, repeatedly glancing over at Andy.

Ryon said thanks and disappeared. Ten minutes later, he was back. He handed the laptop to Andy. "As requested. A list of all government facilities in the country."

"More than I expected.." she scrolled through it, writing down the ones from their state.

"You're doing something stupid, aren't you?" Hibiki looked at her.

"Not stupid.." Andy sighed. "Maybe not the smartest though. And it's not like I'm powerless."

"I'm betting you have no idea what you're doing with that kind of power."

"But I know lots of spells," she argued.

"Can we _not_ do this now? We just rescued Tet and Kiba. They're both not well and we should be concentrating on them." Ryon scowled.

Andy rolled her eyes, "I've done the spells I can do for them. They just need to rest." She sat down after handing Hibiki back his laptop.

"You know he almost _died_ saving you? _Hibiki _had to help him or Tet would have burned alive. And he knew it was a risk, but he did it anyway. **For you**. Think about that." Ryon stalked angrily out of the room.

Andy growled, heading out onto the back porch. She stared at the fireplace intently until it burst into flame. She then paced, trying to calm herself. The sun was rising before she went back inside. She reopened the book of shadows to read more after she checked on Tet and Kiba.

Arie came out, surprised to see Andy there, but stayed quiet and started on breakfast.

Tet groaned, blinking his eyes open. He stared in amazement at Andy. "How?"

"How what? Did I rescue you? I ported to you and got you out of a cell."

"You were shot.."

"Yeah? It's not like I'm fully healed yet."

"How did you find us? And why?"

"Ryon kept staring at his phone and being worried, so I went to get you. I port by focusing on a person and getting to their location, so I ported straight to you."

"Why would you risk your safety for us? I understood why at the college, but this.." He dropped his eyes.

"Well, you in particular, because I care about you. But I also wanted to go raid a government facility. Let lots of people free. I _would _have gone and done more facilities but Ryon talked me out of it," she sighed.

He gave her a tiny smile before pushing himself to his feet. "Well, I'm going to find out whether my friends are alive. Ryon won't stop me if he's smart. How's Kiba?"

She looked thoughtful, "I might be able to port to them too? I saw their picture.." She then looked at Kiba, "He should be alright, just needs more rest."

"You know, they may be dead. But I _have_ to know. I owe them that much."

Andy nodded and stood up, "Let's go find out."

He took a deep breath, then moved to her side. His hand was still cool where he laid it on her arm.

She closed her eyes and focused on one of the men before teleporting.

They opened their eyes in a sterile lab. Tet made a strangled cry as he saw both men lying unconscious on separate tables. There were strange colored fluids attached by IV to them.

Andy unhooked the IV's quickly before moving the tables closer and putting her hands on both of them. She then focused and teleported them back to the house. She got them onto couches, starting to check them over.

The dark haired one was struggling to breathe, his body rejecting whatever had been in the IV. He gasped for air, his body trembling violently.

Andy spent the next hour reciting spells over them, trying to get them stable.

Tet hovered around the other, a gray haired slightly older man. "Don't you _dare_ die on me.."

Andy finally stepped back, "I've done all I can. We just have to wait and hope they wake."

Ryon and Yamae entered the room and froze.

"My god.. They're alive.." Ryon stared in shock as Yamae sat down hard.

Andy sat down, keeping an eye on the two men.

Tet gave her a look. "I can't ever repay you for this. Whatever you need, you have."

"You don't have to repay me anything. Remember, just a helpful person."

Tet shook his head, but didn't say anything else.

Yamae moved to her side and whispered "You just rescued his _brothers_. He's your willing slave forever now."

Andy gave a small chuckle in response.

Ryusei wandered in and suddenly Andy had an armful of hyper wolf. He licked her face and made barking noises.

Ryon face palmed. "Dammit, Ryu.."

Andy laughed.

The grey haired man blinked his eyes open, warily staring at the room. "Where am I?" Then he saw Tet and froze. "Tet?"

Tet burst into tears, clinging to the man. "I found you.."

Andy watched with a smile before glancing into the kitchen where her sister was. She remembered the letter and wondered how Arie would take it.

Kiba woke, his face registering shock as he saw the two men. "How?"

"We went and rescued them," Andy answered.

"I can't believe they're alive.." Kiba sat up, then looked at her. "They aren't going to die are they?"

"I mean, I don't know what all they did to them, but they seem like they'll be alright."

"Good. Or he might have a meltdown." The vampire stretched. "I assume you rescued all of us. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," she gave him a small smile.

"So what are the plans? Are we hiding or fighting?"

"_I _want to fight. I'm sure a few of my friends do as well. Anyone who wants to hide is welcome to stay here for the time being," Andy answered.

A few of the professors came out, raising eyebrows to the new men. Arie entered, "Whoever is hungry, food is ready."

"Why don't we eat then figure out our plans?" Andy suggested.

Ryon shrugged. "Can't fight on an empty stomach. Ryu, please revert before I feed you Alpo."

The teen barked, then reverted and stuck his tongue out. "I _hate_ Alpo and you know it."

Andy chuckled.

The rest of the teachers entered, heading to the kitchen.

The table was crowded, but most of the group fit.

Andy pulled Arie into the other room, handing her the letter.

Arie read through it slowly. "We're _what?"_

"I told you dad didn't just leave us for no reason!" Andy said excitedly.

The professors looked around at each other as they overheard the talking.

"This better not turn into a fight like last time," Hiroki muttered.

"Seems like Andy was right though," Kiko said quietly.

"It doesn't matter what or who he is! He shouldn't have just left us!" Arie growled.

"I can show you the spell, it'll unlock it."

"I don't want any part of this," Arie threw the letter down and headed out of the room.

Andy entered the kitchen quietly, noticing everyone was silently staring at her. She sighed and got herself a plate, standing to eat it at the counter.

Tet narrowed his eyes, going to her side. "What did you unlock…?" He focused, his face paleing. "Holy fuck…"

Andy looked down, "I knew my dad didn't just abandon us for no reason.. turns out he was trying to protect us.."

"You shouldn't have.. Your body won't be able to withstand it.." Tet was growing panicked, eliciting stares. He locked eyes with Hibiki for a moment.

"Being a witch, she _might _be able to," Hibiki looked thoughtful.

"I'll manage," Andy said quietly, looking down still to avoid the looks from the others in the room.

"_Not helping, dude_." Tet rubbed his face and headed for the living room.

Andy didn't even finish her plate, she just headed out to the porch, sitting and staring at the flowers growing nearby.

The door opened slowly, the tall grey haired man appearing. He sat down beside her with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm Andy. Nice to meet you."

"Tsukasa. The gang calls me Saka. And I don't see them." He gave a shake of his head as he smiled.

"See what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wings. Or a halo. The way Tet talks about you, you're an angel sent to save his sorry ass."

She chuckled, "Far from an angel."

"Well, you did pull off a miracle saving us." He looked out at the flowers. "I was _sure _we would die in that lab. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of him being safe. Now I find out he's been anything but.."

"Since the bill was signed, everything has gone to hell.." she sighed. "And not sure it was a miracle saving you, but glad I could help."

"We've been the government's _guests_ for three years. I call it a miracle. And I get the feeling Tet and my band of merry men have been causing trouble long before the bill was enacted. I probably shouldn't be so protective huh? Tet's a grown man, but I can't help it. Call it repressed guilt for not being there growing up."

Andy nodded, "They probably were causing trouble. And I think all siblings can be overprotective at times."

"Your sister?" He gave her a measured look. "I think it's worse when you find out you had siblings and didn't know it."

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"I don't know what your issues are, but take it from me. She might not agree with you, but she loves you and is probably worried about you. Don't be so quick to dismiss her fears."

Andy nodded slowly, "We're normally really close, but there's a few issues we've never seen eye to eye on. I thought finding proof would help her see my side.."

Tsukasa patted her shoulder. "Give her time. Now, a question for you. How _did_ you meet the insane asylum?"

"Well, first Tet saved me. But then it turns out my sister taught Ryu. The whole group of us are professors, so we ended up seeing Tet and Ryusei on campus quite a bit. Being a doctor, I helped patch up Tet and the group a few times. And after their apartment burned down, we rented out the basement to Ryu and the twins."

He grinned. "I take it back. You're **both **angels. You haven't kicked Tet's ass yet and your sister hasn't run screaming at Ryu's issues."

Andy chuckled softly.

He clapped his hands. "Mission accomplished."

Andy rolled her eyes before looking back outside.

He gave her cheek a kiss before he rose and reentered the house.

After a while, Andy went in quietly, looking around a moment before heading into the living room.

Tsukasa looked up from his seat beside a still unconscious Daiki. "Everyone retired for the night."

He gently moved Daiki's hair out of his eyes, sighing worriedly.

Andy nodded, checking Daiki's vitals and saying a few more spells to try to help him.

"He's always been sickly. God only knows what they did to him."

"Hopefully he'll wake soon," Andy said quietly.

Tsukasa nodded. "You should probably get some sleep. Who knows what the next disaster will be."

Andy nodded, searching the house for an open place to sleep. She ended up in a sleeping bag on the floor, staring up at the ceiling for a while before she finally passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, she got up and headed to the kitchen. Arie was already up and starting on breakfast.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Andy said softly.

"I'm sorry too," Arie turned to her, "It's just hard to believe everything.."

Andy hugged her, "It's alright."

"I'm worried about what this will mean though. Do we really want to get wrapped up in this?"

"It's who we are, Arie. I'm not going to deny part of who I am. But I understand if you want to."

Arie nodded, stirring the food on the stove. Andy started helping her as they waited for the others to join them.

There was a shimmer of air, then Tsukasa and the dark haired man materialized. Saka gave Andy a smile while the other man looked wary.

"Good to see you awake," Andy gave him a small smile.

He finally gave a forced smile. "I guess. Thanks for getting us out." He fidgeted, eyes roaming the room nervously.

Saka shook his head in exasperation. "Calm down. She's not going to eat you."

"You're welcome," Andy said softly. "I'm Andy and this is my twin, Arie."

"Daiki. Where's Tet?"

Andy shrugged, "I'd assume with the gang. I haven't seen him since yesterday.."

He nodded and headed for the garage.

Saka sat down with a sigh. "I apologize. He was never that friendly to begin with, but the scientists really soured him on socializing. He wanted to run when he woke early this morning and I had to convince him not to. Trust is a rare commodity with him."

"It's fine, I can't imagine everything you've gone through," Andy filled up a plate after Arie turned the heat off. She went over and offered it to Tsukasa.

He gave her a smile as he accepted it. He began to eat, complimenting them both as the gang slowly filed in. Daiki was glued to Tet, appearing to be slightly more relaxed.

Tet gave her a wry smile. "He's a pain in the ass, but he's alive so I don't care at the moment."

Andy gave a small chuckle before handing him a plate.

Tet took it, moving to the couch as Daiki narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't say anything, joining Tet as Ryon wrangled an apparently hyper Ryusei.

"_Sit down_." He gave the teen a teething ring and gave an apologetic look to the women. "He's overexcited."

"It's alright," Arie smiled.

Most of the other men gave enthusiastic thumbs up as they ate. Kiba picked at his food, eyes distant.

The professors started entering, looking around at the gang with greeting smiles.

Andy and Arie passed them food and most of them stood around eating.

Andy watched everyone quietly as she picked at her own food.

"I don't think you guys should get involved anymore." The statement dropped from Kiba's lips almost unconsciously and the vampire stiffened at the looks he received.

"Involved in what?" Meiko looked up confused.

"I think he means fighting the government," Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"They're coming after us all anyway, it's kind of hard to avoid," Hana analyzed.

"I meant you guys should hide as long as you can." Kiba started to explain, but Daiki cut him off.

"Don't be so damn eager to be an experiment! The government _will_ kill you.. Or at the least make you wish to die. You're safe here, at least for now. I actually advise you all to leave the country and don't come back unless the government returns to sanity."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Yeah and just let them keep taking everyone else? At least if we fight we can help people."

"Not sure how well Hikaru and I can fight, unless you need underwater fighting.." Kiko said quietly.

"I'm not asking you to stay and fight. If you want to run, run," Andy answered. "I'm just saying, don't tell us what to do if we're intent on trying to fight."

Daiki scowled. "Why don't you ask your twin what she saw when she rescued Shouma? That's the _best case scenario_.. Or are you wanting to experience the scientists firsthand?" His eyes blazed as he glared at Andy. "You're naive and have no idea what could happen."

Andy stared at him before growling, "I'd rather give up my life and safety to try to help people, than to hide."

Arie nodded slowly, "You're not going to convince her otherwise. She's stubborn."

Andy shot her a look.

Saka went to Daiki's side, laying a hand on his shoulder and saying something quietly. Whatever it was just seemed to make the man madder, blue light rising in waves as Daiki answered back.

Daiki suddenly vanished, Saka dropping both his hand and his head.

Tet sighed deeply, moving towards the sink. "Sorry about that."

Kiba just scowled and headed toward the garage.

The other men exchanged looks, but remained silent.

Andy was trying to calm herself, not doing a very good job of it, her hands clenching.

Arie just shook her head and started on the dishes.

Saka and Tet headed out to the porch, their voices quiet as they spoke.

Andy finally took a deep breath, "I'll be back.."

She teleported away, going to their house. She stood outside, staring at the burnt rubble. Her anger rose further as she realized the government tried to come after them and destroyed their home. She threw charred pieces of wood away as she tried to see if there was anything salvageable. Nothing was, making her let out an angry scream. Suddenly, the remaining wood burst into flame. She stood there staring at it for about an hour until she decided to go back to the house, finally a little bit calmer.

Tet sat alone on the porch, his head bowed on his clasped hands.

Andy went out there, entering slowly, "Hey. You okay?"

"Honestly? Not even close. You know, I had a mental image of what it would be like when I got them back..which went up in flames this morning. I don't know who's right or wrong in this." He raised his head and looked at her sadly. "All I wanted was to have them back so I could die happy.."

Andy sat down next to him, "How did you imagine it?"

He gave a small chuckle. "That it would be like before. Odd jobs and loud parties, nights of bad movies with Daiki's sarcastic commentary. The life we had wasn't perfect, but it was ours. Now we're hunted. And I won't ever get it back because I won't be around. I thought I was okay with it, but leaving everyone in this situation is terrifying."

Andy sighed, "I'll try to figure something out.." she looked thoughtful, "There's a spell that can lock your powers up. It can buy you more time."

He shook his head. "I can't leave them defenseless. You have more important things to worry about right now. Your roomie's were taking a vote when I came out here."

"A vote for what?" Andy raised her eyebrow.

"Hiding or actively fighting. It sounded like it was heading for the dig a hole and bury your head territory."

Andy sighed, "I'll find them somewhere to go if they want to hide, but I'm fighting, no matter what anyone else says."

He gave another chuckle. "Almost all the guys have decided to fight as well. Though we'll probably lose two of the wolves."

Andy nodded. "I wish we could just go back to our lives at the school."

"Hopefully sanity will prevail and you guys will be able to."

She shook her head, "Nothing will be normal after this."

"Maybe not. But you'll find a new normal. This can't go on forever, and when it's over, you guys will pick up the pieces and keep living."

She sighed, "You make it sound easier than it is."

He gave her a wry smile. "How is it that the guy that's on borrowed time is the optimistic one? Shouldn't I be the 'we're all gonna die painfully' guy?"

Andy gave a small chuckle in response.

"That's better. Your face is not suited for frowning." He looked out at the horizon for a moment, then spoke again. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed. Promise me you'll be around to cover my grave with flowers in the winter. Magical ones of course."

"I'm still going to do everything I can to prevent you from dying, you know," she said quietly.

"I know you'll try. Which means a lot to me. But I came to terms with it years ago, so don't put yourself out." He gave her a soft look.

She sighed, unsure what to say. She looked out at the flowers for a moment. "Oh, while I was out, I found out they burned our house down."

"That's how they captured us. I had barely woken when they invaded. Kiba and I fought, but stun guns got us." He looked down. "I'm sorry. I feel responsible. They only went after you because I fought them at the school."

Andy stared at him a moment, "That's ridiculous. They went after us because we're on the list and because Arie and I were fighting them. It has nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't make me any less sorry."

She shrugged, "It's just a house, I guess. It can be replaced."

He nodded but didn't answer. He slowly stood, taking a single step before falling unconscious to the porch.

Andy shook her head, lifting him and carrying him inside, putting him on the couch before checking him over.

He was dangerously hot, his breath coming in irregular pants. Wisps of red smoke began rising from his body. His eyes cracked open, focusing slowly. "Get Saka please.. I want to say goodbye.."

Andy closed her eyes a moment, saying a spell to help lower his temperature. She then put a hand on his arm, slowly soaking in the heat from him. She felt her own temperature rising but she continued to focus until he was back to normal.

He looked at her, his voice weak. "You're just prolonging the inevitable.. My body is self destructing."

"All doctors do is prolong the inevitable. We're all going to die."

He gave a shaky laugh. "I should know better than to argue."

She gave him a small smile, taking a deep breath as she tried to push the heat off of her. "Just get some rest," she said softly.

His eyes closed just as Saka appeared. He sighed, going to Tet's side. "He doesn't have long, does he?"

"I don't know.. I'm working on finding something to help."

Saka gave her a shake of the head. "We've tried everything for years. From what the guys tell me, this is the longest he's been healthy since we were taken. We've resigned ourselves to just trying to make him as happy and comfortable as possible."

Andy shook her head, "There's always more options. I hate how you guys are just accepting it." She sighed, "Let me know if he gets worse again." She headed out of the room.

She went back out to the porch, pacing back and forth for a while. She eventually noticed smoke around her. She looked around and noticed she was turning into smoke. She closed her eyes and reformed, shaking her head.

She continued pacing for a while, feeling like the house, and porch, were suffocating her. She tried to think of what she could do and her mind only kept coming back to raiding facilities. She headed inside to come up with a plan.

Saka stared at her, his eyes dark. "What are you thinking?"

"I need to get out of the house for a bit," she answered.

"First Daiki, now you. Why do I get the feeling you're more trouble than everyone else here?"

Andy shrugged, "Any idea where Daiki went?"

"Not a damn clue. I was planning to look for him when.." He looked down at Tet.

"I could find him, but he'd probably keep disappearing from me."

"Like he wants to see _me_? I think I pushed him too far this morning."

Andy sighed, "I'll go at least tell him you guys want him to come back."

"I appreciate it. He should be here if Tet.." Saka trailed off, pointedly staring at the floor. "I know you're trying to help, but Tet has fought this his entire life. He's tired..and I hate seeing him like this."

Andy nodded before saying the spell to teleport, focusing on Daiki.

He stood in an abandoned field, spots of charred grass showing his fury. He turned and sighed as he saw her. "Saka sent you."

"Just came to tell you they want you to come back. Not like I'm here to force you to."

He snorted, then gave her a look. "There's more, isn't there? Something happened and Saka's scared. He'd have come himself otherwise.."

"Tet collapsed," Andy nodded.

Daiki paled, then quickly murmured the spell and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy sighed, looking around the field. She then pulled out a list of facilities and picked one, teleporting there.

Several security guards rushed at her, bearing cattle prods. More were preoccupied with the riot happening among the prisoners.

Andy focused for a moment, flames surrounding a couple of the guards. She then muttered some spells, dropping more.

She then moved to the ones preoccupied with the prisoners. Her eyes turned black as fire spread across the floor, swallowing the guards up.

Andy moved closer, yelling at the prisoners to get free.

After they were out of the building, she spread a larger fire, swallowing the building up in flame.

She watched for a minute before teleporting back to the house. She swayed a bit before sitting down in a chair.

Ryon raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

He shrugged, heading for the fridge and retrieving a canned shake with a sigh.

She closed her eyes, laying her head back.

Hiroki came out, glancing over at her. "Andy?"

She looked up a moment and noticed her hand had begun to turn to smoke again. She shook her head, reforming.

Hiroki decided to stay quiet and not ask what that was about.

Andy spent the next twenty minutes trying to write a spell, finally creating one and trying it on herself. Nothing felt different so she decided she'd wait and see if anything else happened before trying it on Tet.

A shout for Hibiki suddenly rang out from the garage. Andy recognized Arie's panicked voice.

Andy went to see what was going on.

Hibiki stuck his head into the garage, "What's wrong?"

Saka was too frantic to answer as he recited spells over Tet. The half demon appeared to be disintegrating into the red mist Andy had seen during his earlier collapse.

The rest of the gang were huddled together, tears beginning to streak their faces. Ryusei sobbed in a corner as he rocked.

Hibiki went to Tet's side, pulling the heat out of him. Andy pulled out the spell she'd written and recited it, hoping it would help him.

Slowly the half demon's body began to reform. As it finished, it left him as pale as the sheets.

Saka gave her a look of amazement. "What did you do?"

"A spell to try to help his body handle the power," Andy shrugged.

The witch gently put a hand on his brother's chest. "I'm indebted to you once again."

She shook her head, "Let me know if he needs more help." She slipped back out of the garage.

Arie stared at Tet for a minute before following her sister. "You really saved him.."

"Yeah?"

"Andy, he was barely there and you fixed him. That's awesome."

Andy shrugged, "All I did was say a spell."

Arie rolled her eyes, "You saved his life. You're an amazing doctor, Daka."

Andy gave her a small smile before sitting back down, going back to resting.

Saka came out quietly. "When Tet wakes, we'll get out of your hair. Probably be a lot safer if we aren't here."

"You guys don't have to leave," Arie spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it's not really safe anywhere," Andy sighed. "Speaking of, I heard the group was making a vote. What did they decide?"

"A few are wary of fighting. Hikaru wants to fight but isn't sure how. Overall it seems a split vote."

"Well, the ones who want to hide can keep hiding, the whole team doesn't have to fight together," Andy raised an eyebrow.

"We're all sticking together," Hiroki entered.

"And we're going to arm everyone who can't fight otherwise," Hibiki smiled.

"Just don't give Meiko a gun," Hiroki shot him a look.

Andy nodded, "I have a list of facilities we can hit."

"Good. We'll have a meeting tonight and make a plan."

Saka gazed at them in amazement. "You guys are a bit safer than us. You're all on the list. The government wants to "fix" you.." He rolled his eyes, then continued. "With the exception of genius, none of us registered. They are going to kill us if they are able. If you're captured with us, they might kill you too. You might want to rethink sticking with us."

"If you guys don't want to stay with us, it's not like we're making you," Andy spoke, "but it might be safer having more people watching your backs."

"Just want you to be aware of what you're getting into. I'd never hear the end of it from my brother if you got hurt or worse." He shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"We're aware, and know it's dangerous, but we'd rather fight than hide," Hibiki sighed.

"Pretty brave for professors." Daiki remarked as he joined them. "Was always under the impression they'd rather talk."

"As much as that's true, our main goal is helping the next generation.. if we can save people, it'll help at least," Arie said quietly.

Andy gave her a smile in response.

Saka and Daiki chuckled. "We might be a little old for you then."

"I always imagined saving tons of people when I was in med school. Never expected to do it like this," Andy admitted.

"None of us imagined this." Ryon entered, Ryu trailing behind him quietly. "We thought our differences, if they were even known, wouldn't matter. That the school at least would understand we just wanted to learn. Unfortunately, it was just a pipe dream."

Andy sighed, "Well, we'll fight for a world like that."

The three men nodded quietly. Ryusei curled up beside Saka, closing his eyes. Ryon grinned at the sight, then looked thoughtful. "We need to figure out how we can best take these facilities down so we don't get ourselves killed the first time we go out."

"I went to take one down.. I just kept setting guards on fire.." Andy looked down.

"You might want to chill on the flame throwing. If you get too angry, you'll lose sight of who's friend and who's foe. You don't want to hurt anyone but the bad guys." Daiki said soberly.

"And each facility might be different than the one you went to," Hiroki reminded.

Andy nodded slowly, "We can still go in and blast them with kill spells."

Saka nodded. "We may want to only have us witches and vampires attack for now. We don't want to risk the shifters in the chaos unless we have to."

"We might want to leave Akasa here just in case I get hurt, you'll need someone who can patch you up," Andy looked thoughtful.

"Don't think he really wants to fight anyway," Hibiki assessed.

"Ok, so who've we got? Daiki, Tsukasa, Kiba, Tet, Shouma, Arie and I, Hiroki and Hibiki?"

"Not sure about if Tet will be up for this yet. But yeah." Daiki rubbed his neck anxiously. "Anybody give thought to what we do if one or more of us are caught? Do we run or try to rescue them?"

"Remember that whole sticking together thing I mentioned earlier?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow, "We try to rescue them."

"Not if it's too risky." Tsukasa shook his head. "The goal is to stay alive as well as free people. If there's a situation where I am either injured or captured and it's too dangerous to mount a rescue, I want your words that you will leave me. I'm sure the rest of us feel the same way."

"Depends on what _we _view as too dangerous," Andy looked up at him.

"If I've got a platoon of soldiers around me, I don't want you being stupid. The end goal of this is Arie someday teaching genius how to write a best selling novel and the rest of you to train others in your respective careers. _Not_ to get yourself killed over some mangy mutts who have hijacked your life. I include us with the shifters cause we're a pack."

Andy rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

Tet walked unsteadily in, scowling. "I'd feel even better if they all did the sensible thing and kept their heads down."

"Whether we're with you guys or not, we're going to be fighting." Andy answered.

"That's just it. You _shouldn't_ be. You guys should hide as long as possible. Sooner or later, the government will stop this insanity. I want to know that you will all be here when that happens. We have nothing to lose. You guys do." Tet looked at her, his eyes begging. "Stay here, or better yet take Daiki's advice and leave the country. Stay safe so you can return someday."

"Save your breath. We've voted and decided to stay and fight, no matter how much you try to convince us otherwise," Andy stared at him, trying not to get angry.

Tet sighed, dropping his head and turning away.

The other gang members remained silent.

After a moment, Andy took a deep breath, "Are you feeling better? Physically at least?"

The half demon nodded slowly. "I was sure I was done. I honestly have no clue how I woke up."

"Well, I'm glad you did," she said softly.

"Why are you _so damned_ intent on fighting? Do you have no sense of self preservation?"

"Because I want to help people. What don't you get about that by now?"

"You're a doctor! You're supposed to help people by stitches and spells, not setting government workers on fire!" Daiki yelled. "You're a healer, not a killer."

"Who says I can't do both?" Andy growled. "Times have changed, and we need to adapt to them. If this is the way I can help now, I'm going to."

Both Tet and Daiki threw up their hands in frustration, heading for the garage muttering under their breath.

Andy stared angrily, smoke starting to float around her.

"Everyone needs to take a step back and calm down." Saka surveyed the room calmly. "We just agree to disagree."

Hibiki went and put a hand on Andy's shoulder, "You can't let your anger get the better of you."

The smoke slowly began to fade away.

"I think we all need some rest. We can decide where and how to hit tomorrow." Saka glanced at Andy. "Can we talk alone?"

She nodded, heading out to the porch.

He followed her out quietly. "I've never seen him like that. Can I ask what is going on between you two?"

"Not really sure, to be honest. We admitted having feelings for each other and kissed, but then the attacks and everything happened. It's not like we've had time to really define it."

Saka sighed in understanding. "That explains everything. He's terrified of you getting hurt. And that _scares _him silly. He's always been very closed, only allowing certain people into his heart. It took him years to even accept Daiki and I, and we're _blood_. Now you've breached his walls and he doesn't know how or why."

"I understand it, I do.. but I wish he'd accept that fighting is what I _want _to do."

"He knows. Pretty sure he's amazed at you." He sat down. "Let me tell you a story. There once was a high class demon who fell in love with a widow who had two little boys. They married and she got pregnant. Then he was forced to return to hell. She never forgave him, giving their baby to a scientific institute masquerading as an orphanage as punishment. She then told the other children the baby had died. After she died, the men discovered she'd lied. Unfortunately, that baby grew up in a hell on earth, his body and humanity constantly betraying him. So, when he finally escaped, aside from others who shared his experiences, he refused to care about or trust anyone. The brothers were reunited by accident, but all was not smooth sailing. After a lot of tears and slow advances, they became true brothers. Now, everyone that man cares about is threatened. How would you react? How _far_ would you go to keep your family safe?"

Andy nodded slowly before sighing, unsure what to respond.

"Try not to hold his desire to protect you against him. He's just trying to keep his world intact."

"Alright, I'll try," she looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Saka! Goddamn idiots!" Ryon opened the door, his eyes blazing.

"What's wrong?" Andy looked up.

"Those two world class morons took off alone. Ryu said they were muttering about how you couldn't fight if all the facilities were gone.." He clenched his fists.

Andy's eyes blazed. "I'm going to kick their asses."

"_I'm_ going to turn them into something. Only question is, toads or worms?" Saka growled as he stood.

Andy shook her head, focusing on Tet and teleporting to his location.

He was rapidly turning both guards and the building to ash. Daiki was muttering spells, neither noticing her. Neither did they notice the sniper, who quickly drew a bead on Tet and fired.

The half demon disappeared from view as the shot connected, blood spraying into the air.

The sniper reloaded, aiming at Daiki.

Andy stared in confusion for a moment before saying a barrier spell to protect Daiki.

Daiki caught sight of him and muttered, the sniper toppling over. "Tet?" His eyes grew wide in alarm as he saw his brother's prone body. He raced over, giving a cry.

Andy cursed and rushed over there, putting her hands on both of them and teleporting them back to the house. She then started muttering spells, trying to stop the bleeding coming from Tet.

He struggled to breathe, the wound a clean shot through one of his lungs and out his shoulder. He shook as shock began to set in, his skin clammy.

"Go get Akasa and tell him to grab the kit," she ordered Daiki before continuing to mutter spells.

The witch ran down the hall, his face white.

"Sorry, Doc.." The words were almost inaudible, Tet's eyes glazed. "I screwed up.."

"Yeah, a bit," she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry you're going to be fine."

"Doesn't..feel like it.." He gasped out weakly.

"Just trust me."

Akasa rushed in, staring at them for a moment before beginning to help Andy by stitching the wounds shut.

Tet lost his hold on consciousness as Saka entered and froze. He whirled on Daiki. "What were you _IDIOTS_ thinking?"

"We just wanted to make sure she didn't have to fight.. There was a sniper.. _Please _tell me he isn't going to die."

"He'll be alright," Akasa finished the stitching before wrapping a bandage around him.

Andy continued to focus on the spells before taking a moment, "Akasa, I know we have blood, do we have tools for a transfusion?"

"Yeah, I'll set it up."

Andy nodded, moving Tet onto a couch gently.

"_Don't_ go off on your own again," Andy looked at Daiki.

"Are you now my mother? We're doing this so you guys don't have to." He scowled, slumping into a chair as Saka hit the back of his head.

"Seeing as Tet almost just died, I'd think it wise to listen to her," Akasa answered.

"And what part do you not get about us _wanting _to fight?" Andy growled.

"_Nobody_ wants to fight, unless you have a screw loose. Knew I should have gone alone." Daiki started to stand and mutter something.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Fine, go get yourself killed."

He stuck his tongue out and disappeared.

Saka exploded. "If he doesn't get killed, when he gets back _I'm_ going to vaporize him. Of all the idiotic things.." He sat down in the vacant seat and put his head on his arms.

Andy looked over Tet again before heading out of the room. The next couple hours, she ignored everyone else as she tried to research the different facilities and took notes on them.

Saka kept watch over Tet, various members of the gang taking turns sitting with them. The older man appeared to be lost in thought, eyes distant.

Andy came in, checking Tet over once more in silence.

"I'm sorry about them." Saka's voice was soft.

Andy shook her head, "I can't say much seeing as I went and took down a facility alone."

He nodded, his eyes sad. "Daiki has always been prickly. Always angry at the world for some reason. Tet used to chalk it up to trying to show he was strong enough to be with us. But I don't know. Never understood how with one hand he reaches out and the other he tries to punch you."

Andy shrugged, watching Tet's chest slowly rise and fall. "Prickly seems to be putting it mildly."

"He didn't used to be _this_ angry. I think not knowing if Tet was alive or dead screwed him up over the years."

She nodded, "Makes sense."

Saka went silent, his eyes drifting toward the door. His expression went from questioning to frantic to devastated in a matter of seconds. "No..dammit, not again.." He whispered as he bowed his head.

"What's wrong?" Andy was quiet.

"I've lost him again.. He pathed me, said he was sorry.. He said he was trapped with a patrol on his heels, then the connection died." Saka slammed a hand into the couch arm as tears began streaking his face.

"I'll see if I can find him," she took a deep breath then teleported.

She found herself in a dark van. Daiki lay unconscious facedown on the floor, his limbs zip tied. She could see blood trickling out from under his torso, but couldn't see the injury.

She quickly teleported him back to the house, laying him on a couch and cutting the ties. She then spent the next half hour cleaning him up and reciting spells over him.

Saka looked between them worriedly. "Is he alright?"

"He should be," Andy nodded.

The older witch sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "I'm too old to deal with this shit." He looked up as Kenji appeared. He silently handed Saka a prescription bottle, then headed for the garage.

Andy raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Can you wake him? He needs to take this before he starts having trouble."

Andy said a spell to try to wake him.

Daiki's brown eyes slowly blinked open. He sighed in relief as he realized where he was. He gave Andy a contrite look. "I'm an idiot. Sorry for being such a bastard." He winced and touched his head.

Saka pushed a pill into his mouth. "Kenji got your meds. Don't forget them, okay? Can't exactly get surgery now."

Daiki obediently swallowed the medicine, then looked at Andy. "How mad are you? Do I need to have a barrier spell ready?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of surgery do you need?"

"Tumor pressing a bad place. Had just finished chemo when we were taken from the hospital." Saka was quiet as he answered. "The tumor had just become manageable, so he was scheduled the following week. You know how that turned out."

Andy looked thoughtful, "If we could sneak into somewhere with a scanner, I could take a look and Akasa and I might be able to do something about it. If you wanted."

They gave her matching looks of shock.

Daiki was quiet. "You'd help me after all this?"

"You piss me off and I think you're a major idiot, but like you said, I'm a doctor. It's my job to try to save people."

"People who deserve it. Not me."

Saka facepalmed. "Should have gotten you happy pills instead."

"Everyone deserves it. Unless they're with the government." Andy gave him a small smile.

He chuckled under his breath, then looked at Tet. "I should have paid better attention. Maybe this is karma."

Andy sighed, "So tomorrow we'll make a plan of where to see about getting you scans. Then we'll make some plans of where to attack next."

Both men nodded, Daiki resting his head against his brother's chest tiredly. Saka brushed a hand over his hair, giving a small smile as Daiki closed his eyes.

Andy gave Saka a small wave before heading out of the room.

Andy was the first to wake the next morning, getting up and beginning on breakfast. As it cooked she went over her notes from the day before and marked which facilities she thought would be best to hit first. Slowly everyone began to trickle in quietly.

The gang stood near where Tet and Daiki lay sleeping. Ryon sent Saka a questioning look to which he received a shaky hand wave in reply. The wolf scowled, but didn't ask anything more.

Andy went out and checked Tet over again, making sure everything was healing well.

Saka gave her a tired smile.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Some. Daiki woke up sick several times and he had his regular nightmares. I'll be fine if I get a big cup of coffee." He was cradling his brother, his hand running through the dark hair softly.

Andy nodded, "I'll bring you some."

The professors slowly trickled out after eating except Arie and Andy. They worked on the dishes quietly before going out to sit on one of the open couches. Andy watched Tet for a few minutes in silence.

He met her eyes with a small smile. "I need a tally board to keep track of how many times I owe you my life."

Andy chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Just maybe quit doing stupid things."

He laughed softly, then slowly sat up. His face darkened as he saw his brothers. "He's sick _again_?"

Andy nodded quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn. So what's happening?"

"We're going to make some plans today."

She was about to speak more when a woman suddenly appeared, looking around in confusion until her eyes landed on Andy and Arie.

Arie gave the woman a small smile while Andy's eyes blazed.

"I didn't realize I'd have so many visitors.." the woman spoke.

"With the government after us, we needed a new place to hide," Arie explained.

Andy clenched her fists, trying not to explode at her.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm the twins mother," she gave a small smile to the men.

Saka dipped his head. "I hope we're not causing trouble. I'm Tsukasa. These are my brothers Tet and Daiki. I apologize but both of them have been ill."

The woman shook her head, "Any friends of the girls are welcome. You can call me Ami."

Smoke started coming off of Andy causing Ami to shake her head, "You found out?"

"You knew and you hid it from us?!" Andy exploded.

Arie put a hand on her twin's shoulder, "This isn't the time to be fighting."

"Then when would be a better time?" Andy snapped.

"I was just trying to protect you two," Ami said quietly.

"You could have told us what we were so we'd be armed with the knowledge to protect ourselves!" Andy stood, eyes flickering to black.

Kiba walked in and tensed. "Why is everyone pissed?"

"_I'm _pissed because part of who I am was hidden from me my whole life," Andy growled.

"Just calm down, Daka. We get it. She just did what she thought was best," Arie said softly.

"And you! You're _always _defending her!" Andy snapped at her sister. More smoke started forming around her.

"She's done the best she could for us. Why don't you see that?" Arie answered.

Andy growled, storming out of the house.

Saka nodded to Tet, who carefully headed out behind her.

Andy turned when she heard a noise, "What do you want? You need to be resting."

"Want to make sure you don't turn anything or _anyone_ crispy." He leaned against the porch railing. "I get mommy issues. A shrink would be able to buy a mansion with mine."

Andy rolled her eyes, "So? And who cares if I turn things a bit crispy?" Her eyes were still flickering.

"For one thing, I don't need another near death experience so soon. Pretty sure everyone else would agree."

Andy clenched her fists, "I'm just _so _angry with her." She then let out a small sigh, "It's not like I'll turn _you _crispy."

"You sure? You can't have much control this soon." He moved to her and gave her a gentle hug. "I just want to help. You've done nothing but help me, I want to return the favor."

She relaxed into him, "Sorry.."

He chuckled as he held her. After a minute, he drew back. "If I ask something, will you tell me the truth?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my brother dying again?"

"I don't know.. He's definitely not healthy. I'm going to do some scans and see about doing surgery."

"The doctors told us years ago he had a thirty percent chance of survival. That was _after_ the chemo."

"Well, with magic helping it might give him a better chance."

"I hope so." He wrapped his arms around her again.

Andy was silent for a moment before quietly asking, "What are we?" She paused then added, "I know we admitted having some feelings and had that kiss.. but then all hell broke loose and we never really talked about it."

"I didn't want to press the matter. I'd like to be your boyfriend, but I don't want to tie you to a dying man. I also don't want a sympathy date."

Andy nodded, "That reminds me, how has your body been since you almost died from your powers the other day? Have you had any more issues with them? I tried a spell and wondered how it was working.."

"I had no problems when Daiki and I hit that facility. My problem was a guy who was too good of a shot."

Andy nodded, "I was having a bit of trouble but I came up with that spell and those issues haven't happened anymore. Now, I think it's just a matter of controlling them."

"You have it easier. My mom was completely human. Saka and Daiki get their witchiness from their dad."

Andy sighed, "Well anyway, if the spell I used is working, your powers shouldn't be a problem anymore."

He nodded, then he gave her a smile. "Are you calm now? Or should I evacuate the house?"

Andy sighed, "I'm not on good terms with her, but I don't think I'm going to set fire to anything."

"Good. Why don't we decide what we're going to do today."

"Alright," she nodded before giving him a smile and pulling him in for a kiss.

He was surprised, but eagerly returned it.

When she pulled away she gave him a smirk, "I guess if we're going to keep kissing like that, you _should_ be my boyfriend."

He burst in laughter. "We could just pretend to be friends with benefits.."

Andy continued to smirk, "If you want the benefits, we're more than friends."

"_So_ old fashioned.." He grinned at her. "Miss girlfriend who is so much smarter than me.."

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled widely.

"It's nice to have a chance to breathe. I hope we don't have to fight these idiots for years."

Andy nodded, "We'll take care of it whatever happens."

There was a flurry of activity inside that made Tet look up. "What now?"

Andy sighed, "Let's go in and see."

He nodded, taking her hand and opening the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Akasa trying to stitch a barely conscious Kenji. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kenji's voice was faint. "Squad in the hospital. Took it over and started executing people. I was looking for an unmanned scanner and got caught. We have bounties on us now."

Andy cursed before looking thoughtful, "If campus is empty, I think there's a scanner in one of the tech rooms." She then moved to Kenji's side and started muttering healing spells.

"We'll have to be extremely careful. No doubt there will be patrols." Tet began to pace as he tried to come up with a plan.

Andy nodded in response.

"So, a group of us will stand guard while they do what they need to," Arie spoke up.

Andy gave her a small smile, "Sounds good. And I'm sorry."

Arie shook her head, "I'm just worried about you."

Saka looked over at Tet from his seat on the couch. "He wouldn't want you to risk yourselves for him." He gazed down at the sleeping Daiki in his lap.

The witch was pale, dark circles under his eyes. He was thinner than his picture and Saka wondered if tests would even matter anymore. He could feel Daiki slowly slipping away and he clasped his hand on impulse, as if it would keep his brother with him.

"Doesn't matter. He's part of the team now, we're going to do what we can." Andy answered. "Akasa, you'll be with me. We'll go in, get the scans then see what we have to work with. Arie and whoever else will stand guard while we work on Daiki."

Tet and Saka exchanged looks, then Saka spoke. "I'm coming."

Andy nodded, "Alright. Let's get ready to go then."

Tet gave her a kiss. "Call if you need us."

Saka gently picked Daiki up and waited.

Hiroki and Hibiki stepped forward with Arie. Finally, Akasa and Andy nodded to each other before Andy teleported them to the medical building.

Andy pointed to a table to lay Daiki on while Akasa readied the scanner. Arie and the others went out to the hall, keeping an eye out for patrols.

After everything was set up, Andy ran the scans, staring at the screens as the images appeared. She let out a sigh before printing them off and beginning to make marks on them.

"If we go in here and here, we should be able to remove it," Andy pointed on the images.

Saka looked at the pictures. "How risky is it? If the surgery will cause problems, maybe it would be better to let him go.."

"With magic in the mix, I think it'll go smoother than it would without. I'm hopeful it'll work out."

The witch sighed, then nodded. "How do we do this? You can't do surgery here and the hospital isn't accessible."

"We'll have to set something up in the house.. There's a metal table we can sanitize. Akasa and I will go grab what medical supplies we can find before we leave here."

"Have you ever performed this kind of surgery before?"

"Similar ones, yes."

He exhaled softly in relief. "That makes me feel better."

She smiled softly, "Don't worry. Akasa and I will take care of everything."

She headed into the hall, starting to go through rooms and collect boxes filled with supplies. When Hiroki raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, "Don't know what we'll need in the future. Better be overstocked than under stocked."

Five boxes later, Andy and Akasa stood ready to teleport. Arie and Hiroki teleported the boxes away before Andy teleported everyone else back to the house.

Over the next hour, Akasa and Andy set up a surgery space, getting all the tools ready.

Saka and Tet hovered nearby, one eye on the activity and one eye on Daiki. "He hasn't woken up for awhile. How worried should we be?"

Andy shook her head, "His body is just using energy to try to fight itself. It's understandable he'd be sleeping a lot."

"You really think you can remove it safely?" Saka kept staring at the pictures. "It looks so big to me."

Andy nodded, "I'm not saying it's the easiest, but I believe we can remove it safely."

Tet gave Saka's shoulder a squeeze. "Have a little faith."

Andy finished prepping everything, then gently lifted Daiki and laid him on the table. She looked at Akasa, "Ready?"

The vampire nodded, "Whenever you are."

She gave a small smile over to Tet before gloving up to begin.

The next few hours, Andy carefully performed the surgery, muttering spells the whole time. When she was done, she cleaned herself up then sat quietly in a chair watching him.

Tet brought her a cup of coffee. "You really are amazing."

She shook her head, "Just doing my job."

"What I mean is, you've lost your teaching position. You're wanted by the government. You found out you're half demon, yet you're more concerned with saving my and Daiki's lives. I probably would have run screaming into a panic room and not emerged for the next decade." He chuckled as he watched her expression.

Andy chuckled, "Sounds tempting."

He choked on his coffee, coughing as he laughed. "You're ridiculous."

She shrugged with a small smile.

He bent, kissing the top of her head. "I think I'm in love with you."

She smiled softly, "We just started dating."

"Tell that to my heart." He gave her a soft smile. "Though you don't have to feel the same."

"I didn't say I don't feel the same," Andy smirked.

His lips quirked up and he ruffled her hair. "Glad to know. I am feeling a bit stir crazy. How about you?" His eyes twinkled.

"What do you want to do?"

"Turn government police into charcoal?"

"Sounds good. Got a place?"

"You're the one with a list."

Andy nodded, pulled it from her pocket, and handed it over.

He glanced through the list, then pointed. "Might be able to get some information on camps from this one."

Andy gave a small smile, "Alright. Let's go then."

Ryusei came over. "I'm coming too."

"Are you sure?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a damned child." The genius growled, his eyes blazing. "I refuse to let you two take all the risks."

"I know you aren't a child," Andy sighed.

"Then let me help." He met her eyes.

Tet stared, obviously stunned at the boy's change.

Andy nodded, "So, let's head in, find whatever information we can, release anyone we can, and take out the bad guys."

Ryusei gave a feral smile. "Let's go."

Tet swallowed hard, then nodded.

Andy glanced at the information again, getting the location in her mind before saying the teleportation spell to take them there.

As soon as they arrived, Ryusei shifted into a large jet black wolf. He leapt at the guards, his teeth latching on their throats. They landed hard, the wolf running down the hall after the bodies stopped moving.

Tet took a deep breath. "Should we follow?"

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She ran down the hall, following Ryusei.

The wolf was taking out the guards rapidly. Once the last one had fallen, he stopped in front of a door marked cellblock. He shifted back, his breathing fast.

Andy used a spell to unlock the door, going ahead of Ryusei and opening it. She started heading down the hall, looking for anyone in the cells.

She could hear strained breathing at the far end.

She rushed down there, saying a spell to unlock the door before going in and kneeling next to the occupant. She began checking him over quickly.

Severe burns almost covered him as sunlight poured in from the uncovered window. Whimpers of pain were the only things coming from his throat as he tried to protect his face.

Tet and Ryusei froze, the wolf growling softly.

Tet quickly closed the blinds, kneeling beside them. "_Bastards_!" He hissed under his breath.

Andy recited some healing spells over the man, hoping to help his pain.

The burns began healing, causing him to lower his arms and stare at her warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor. My name is Andy," she said softly.

"Yuki. You're not a normal doctor.." He looked at his arms in disbelief.

"I'm also part witch," she answered.

He nodded, his eyes straying to her throat. He quickly caught himself, trying to scoot away from her.

Tet watched him for a moment, then glanced at her. "He's a pureblood. I think they've been withholding blood from him along with the sunlight."

Andy nodded, "Let's go home. We have blood there he can have."

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Why would you help me?" He brushed his unruly hair out of his face as he fought his hunger.

"We're nice people, it's what we do," Andy shrugged.

"Not in my experience." He pushed himself to his feet, then swayed.

Tet grabbed him to keep him upright.

"Well, either you can trust us and come get blood and a safe place to stay, or you can stay here and figure things out on your own."

Yuki chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Don't mean to be a jerk.." His eyes rolled up and he fell into Tet's arms.

"That settles it. He can leave if he wants after he feeds. Where did wolfboy go?" Tet looked around in annoyance.

Andy sighed, "I don't know. I'll go find him, stay here with Yuki." She headed back down the hall, searching for any sign of Ryusei.

He was rapidly typing on a computer, usb drive inserted. He chewed on his thumb as he watched the screen intently.

"Find anything good?" Andy asked quietly.

He gave her a small smile. "Lists of camps."

"Nice. You almost done?"

He tapped a key, then pulled the usb out. "How's our new friend?"

"Currently unconscious. We're going to take him home with us to get him some blood."

The wolf's eyes darkened. "I should have hurt them more. How could they do that to him?"

"They're just cruel people. Unfortunately there's people like that in the world," she sighed. "Come on, let's get back to them." She started for the cellblock to get back to Tet and Yuki.

"There's someone coming..Get out of here. I'll cover your escape." He handed her the usb, then shifted and ran out the door.

Andy shook her head, running back to Tet and Yuki. She handed Tet the usb, then said the teleportation spell to get them back home. "I have to go get Ryusei," she said quickly before disappearing. She went out the way Ryusei ran, looking around for him.

Several more guards lay dead on the floor. There was a blood trail leading to a closed door nearby.

She followed the trail, opening the door slowly.

The wolf lay on the floor, blood pooling around it. There was a gunshot wound in its side, its breathing labored.

Andy knelt beside it, saying spells to close up the wounds.

Seconds later, it reverted to Ryusei. The boy was trembling and pale, his eyes half closed.

Andy continued to recite spells for another few minutes, then gently lifted him and teleported him back to the house.

Ryon gasped and approached. "What happened?"

"He was hurt by some guards. We were out getting information and also found a new vampire friend." She looked Ryusei over once again, "I've healed him up, he's just going to need some rest."

Ryon sighed. "Kiba is taking care of the pureblood. I _told_ him not to go. He refused to listen."

Andy frowned, "I'm sorry for letting him go. But he seemed insistent."

"He accused me of coddling him. Said he wasn't a baby." Ryon brushed the boy's hair back, then looked at her. "I'm just trying to protect him. He's all I have left."

"I know. But you have to let him learn things on his own. Maybe now he'll know not to just charge into danger. At least he has the rest of us keeping an eye out for him." She gave him a small smile, "And we might not be family, but you do have the rest of us here for you."

He chuckled. "I know. And believe it or not, I've started thinking of you guys as family."

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he came out, hands full of empty blood bags. "Genius played dumb?"

Andy chuckled, "Not exactly."

The vampire smirked as he threw the trash away. "So… this pureblood. He's interesting. How long do you think they had him?"

Andy shrugged, "Not sure. But he didn't look good when we got to him."

"Understatement. He's had 8 bags already and looks like he's ready for a century of hibernation."

Andy sighed, "Does he seem to be doing any better now that he's gotten blood?"

He was about to answer when Yuki stumbled out. "I don't want to cause trouble." He had more color, although there were deep circles under his eyes and he was unsteady on his feet.

"You're not causing trouble. Just go lay back down and get some rest," Andy said softly.

Kiba rolled his eyes, grabbing him around the waist. "Where do you think you're going? Unless you want to become a candle, you need to go back in there."

Yuki sighed. "You're in danger if I stay. They will come after me."

Andy rolled her eyes, "None of us in this house are human. And I'm sure they're at least after a few of us. Let us worry about any danger."

Kiba snorted. "Come on, Dracula. You need to sleep." He pushed Yuki back into the darkened room, shutting the door behind them.

Ryon smothered a laugh. "Seems like he'll fit right in."

Andy smiled, "I hope so."

"Owwww." Ryusei blinked his eyes open with a groan.

"Hey. How are you other than sore?" Andy asked quietly.

"Feeling stupid. Guard ambushed me." Ryusei gave a petulant frown as Ryon glared at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright now," Andy gave him a soft smile.

"This is exactly why I told you no." Ryon's voice was soft. "What if that guard had been a better shot?"

Ryusei dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove I wasn't helpless. Everyone is always trying to protect me.."

"None of us think you are helpless," Andy answered. "We just care about you and want to keep you safe."

Ryon grabbed him in a hug. "Just be more careful, okay?"

Andy gave them both a smile before heading out to the porch. She made a small fire in her hand and sat there watching it quietly.

Tet moved to sit next to her. "You okay?"

She focused a moment, making the flame vanish. "Yeah, just a lot happening lately. Finding out I'm part demon, performing a surgery, rescuing a vampire." She sighed, "I always knew my dad didn't just leave us for no reason. I just wish it wasn't kept hidden from us."

Tet nodded in understanding. "I sometimes wonder why mine left. It obviously hurt my mother, so much so that she gave me up and lied about it. But there's no good answers it seems."

"Maybe someday we'll get to talk to them about it.." she sighed again.

He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her hair. "When I'm with you, I don't care."

She gave him a soft smile, "I'm glad."


End file.
